


Britown

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, usuk - Fandom, 米英 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 一个追悔莫及的故事并不是所有问题都有解A story of utterly regret and what would one do driven by it.There are a storm we cannot weather. That's it.





	1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> "Nobody said it was easy,  
> "No one ever said it would be so hard.  
> "I'm going back to the start."
> 
> "Heads on a science apart."
> 
> \-- Coldplay "The Scientist"

嗨，我是珍妮，我是写下这个故事的人，但，幸运的是，这不是我的故事。

我是个喜欢指指点点评头论足的混蛋，这就是为什么我的书在试图出版时总是历经坎坷。我不是个好的讲述者，总是跳出故事讲自己的事情，有时候又把故事讲得颠三倒四乱七八糟的，所以如果你看到了这本书，说明我的原稿已经面目全非了。看在上帝的份上，我是自由的！但文字不是，故事也不是。跳脱出来的也就只有我一个聒噪的搅局者，一个疯狂的旁观人，故事里外都有我，但都没有我。我的编辑悔极了摊上我这么个主儿，但她又无可奈何地承认这稀奇古怪的风格确实能带来收入，所以她尽她所能不在截稿期冒起掐死我的念头。这本书可能永远出不了版，但像我的所有书一样，是我真正想写的东西。我不常写别人的故事，但是这次是个例外。我手上所能用来重构这个故事的资料有几本日记，网络记录，几个档案夹，删去机密词汇的政府文件，成箱的监控视频和几篇采访。那个人虽然还在，但我被明确指示过不能试图联系他，他提供了日记，但是他无法面对面跟我交谈。这简直是无稽之谈，明明是他的故事，可是面对保密协议，我还是闭上了想要反驳的嘴。他说，或者负责传话的人对我说，他喜欢我以前的作品，他相信我能写好这个故事，他很期待看到终稿。我记得自己的冷笑引起了他们的不满，墨镜下的眼睛恐怕早已因为这个不知天高地厚的独立撰稿人冒火了，那时我还不知道自己随随便便塞进手提包的是谁的日记。等我读完这本日记才理解，他怕是不能再回到那个故事中去了。既然如此，又何必让我写出来呢？

这里有一个提示：这个故事有三个主角，一个死了两次，两个有不只一个名字。我喜欢在引子夹带故作聪明的措辞和暗示。好的引言如同一个推理故事，掀起薄纱的一角，却觉得瞥到的那一抹笑容令新娘更加神秘。但关于这个故事我只说到这里，也只能说到这里。是否将它当作一个故事对待，则由你来定夺。

瞧，我是一个自我主义者，总想把话题绕回自己身上。但是这次正文不是我的故事，所以也只有引言里能有我这个讲故事人的半点影子了。我总是想把自己放到某个故事里，在排队等牙医或者买咖啡的时候编派一些胡乱的情节，然后总是以我放弃了某种带给我巨大力量的超能力然后安详地回归普通人的生活为结尾，最后通过总结陈词试图说服自己：我能掌握自己的生活，我是自己命运的写手！哈，可笑，可悲，可叹。说实话，如果清楚地知道命运的笔不在自己手里，生活也许会好过点，就这么顺遂着某个故事线，普普通通地怨天，循规蹈矩地尤人，比知道是自己搞砸了一切要来得轻松。但谁都不知道，人也好，国家也好。至少不会自责，不会在某一瞬被铺天盖地的悔恨所吞噬殆尽。

我是个“老”英国人，这种人现在已经很稀有了。现在想来，也许这个身份也是他们选择我来写这个故事的愿意之一。多亏了怪胎似的死守着英国血统的我的曾曾曾祖父，和一脉相承同样怪胎的曾曾祖母，以及在两代普通的新英国人下出生的继承了祖传怪胎隐性基因的我。虽说事到如今国家的界限已经很模糊了，同样的柏油马路，同样的电子产品，同样的流行歌曲，我们何谓英国人，而他们何谓美国人呢？我至今没有答案。唯一我能确定的事：如果一个别扭地，说话十足地拐弯抹角的人，动不动就对一切生物或非生物道歉的人非常自然地报出他喝茶时会加多少糖多少奶时，我会欣然把他划定为我的同类。当国界不再明显，工具大同小异，思想趋于同化，生活轨迹重叠时，我们也未必只能在所谓故土找到唯一的归宿。当童年的回忆充斥着连锁商店和流行产品时，四海为家又有何不可。我们就这么安慰着自己，同时，出于礼貌，悼念着已经松散开去的故乡情结。

老派没什么不好，总是有人会怀念那些过去的生活，我们常常需要消化好一段时间，才能原谅自己忘记过去的人，或者假装忘记了那些人，然后带着抱歉的笑容半是窃喜半是愧疚地接受新的生活。“一切总要过去的。”他们说。但如果他不想它过去呢？如果所有的痛苦就都应该被承受，被切切实实地感受，被铭记呢？如果他不让自己被拯救，不让自己释怀，不允许自己像所有人所描述的那样“放下它”呢？他也许没有时常翻阅自己的日记重温那时的记忆，因为它保存得太完好。这是因为他无时无刻不生活在那时的记忆中，这才是最痛苦的地方。

我说得已经够多了。我也不想再说下去了。也许写完这本书之后我会放自己一个长假，去看一眼我的故乡，然后找到弗雷德里克，向他道个歉。对不起，让彼此初恋的结局就这么留白实在很不负责任，谢谢那时是你陪在我身边。这件事我在写这本书之前从未想过去做，可是现在我觉得自己还能当面说出口，很幸运。

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History is just a story we tell ourselves.

降落在这个小镇的机场时，是早上8点多。这是停机坪上唯一一架飞机。阿尔弗雷德没有什么行李，只挎了一个简单的旅行背包。随着三三两两的人流走下飞机，出口不大，他好脾气地排在一对老夫妇的身后，他们正在拍远处的丘陵，阿尔弗雷德顺着他们的目光望过去，确实很美，却也很普通，这就很好。

“请帮我叫一辆到市中心的出租车，谢谢。”

原本闲倚在问讯台一旁聊天的老爷爷向身边的人打了个招呼，转而向着阿尔弗雷德笑着压了压他的贝雷帽。

“早上好，先生。”

阿尔弗雷德望着车窗外的绿色牧场和远处起伏的丘陵，今天的天气不是那么英国，却是更讨英国人喜欢的那种。阳光将云的影子覆在山丘上，视线里不时闪过溪水泛着细碎光线，木头栅栏煞有介事地隔开沥青公路与鲜嫩的绿草地。司机在环岛路口停下，和平地举起手掌，而对面的司机也举起手掌予以回应，没有刺耳的鸣笛，没有竞相抢先的怒火，一切都有序而礼貌。阿尔弗雷德调整了一下坐姿，使自己的背靠得更舒服些。这正是他理想中的英国。区别于伦敦那样摩登而机械的节奏，这里更像他所熟知的那位，他也许需要像伦敦那样强劲的心脏来输送血液，但这里更像他的灵魂，有着家常料理的香味，古旧教堂和教堂外卖甜点的筹款小帐篷，还有草地上突然窜出的松鼠和躲在灌木阴影里的野兔。这里让他想起他早晨惺忪的睡眼，想起他信上的笔迹，想起他们之间交换的第一个吻和接吻时他睫毛颤动的样子。

他想他。

尽管这并不是他的假日，他没有请假，只是给秘书留了字条，防止惊动FBI再来一次大搜捕行动。他需要有个地方散心，放下所有戒备心。伯纳德会理解的，他比他的前任更通情达理一些，可能是因为他的母亲是英国人的关系。他甚至帮他偷偷订过几次去英国的机票，只是他说谎还不那么内行，所以这次他还是决定不要让他为难了。他也没有告诉他自己要来见他，希望能很自然地出现在他背后，然后收获一个出其不意的拥抱和迟来的早安吻。

“把您送到大教堂附近可以吗，先生？”

“可以。”

“您很幸运，先生。今天正好有我们的圣奥古斯特节庆典。这是您第一次来英国吗？”

“英国我很熟，这是我第一次正式拜访这里，布里镇。”他的手搭在车窗上，“这里真美。”

“世界上最好的地方，在我看来。”他的笑意盈在脸上，“你可找不到其他地方能跟它相比的。”

“典型的英式小镇，”阿尔弗雷德的指尖不安分地磨着皮质的座椅，“我去过不少这样的地方。”

“这里可不一样，先生，”司机通过后视镜眨了眨眼睛，“这里可是布里镇，再没有比这里更英国的地方了。我在这里生活了70年，再了解不过了。”

“是吗？”

“我愿意用我的信誉打赌，先生。”他的口音比他熟悉的那种英腔更偏南方一些，“等着瞧吧，先生。您在这里留几天呢？”

“到庆典结束。”

“足够了，先生。”他笑得更开心了，“你会舍不得离开布里镇的，先生。”

“对了，花店里最近有玫瑰吗？”

“有的，先生。”司机先生笑了，“玫瑰是布里镇的宠儿，每个人都爱它。” 

他以前总能在教堂的布道坛前找到英/国，在数十米高的穹顶下。那间教堂里总是安静得仿佛连时间也屏住了呼吸，沉沉从琉璃玻璃里流下来的光，被足迹磨得辨不出字迹的碑文，几人合抱粗的石柱，还有那一张张脸，哭泣的，大笑的，滑稽的，痛苦的，用镀上金色的面具从穹顶上直视着走进教堂的每一个人。他一开始不是很习惯这种氛围，明明应该是上帝之光却一定要透过教堂的窗子才能被滤进这座人造的密室中来，后来去得多了也就渐渐习惯了。英/国总会坐在那一个位置上，靠近放着新鲜百合的石柱子，皮面的祈祷书在座位后的小槽内。他不需要祈祷书。他有自己的祈祷词。他默默诵了几百年了。阿尔弗雷德会无声息走进来，坐到他的旁边位置上，尽可能不发出声响，有时他们只坐一会儿，有时他们会坐很久，听教堂的内礼拜堂里传来喃喃的祝祷声。亚瑟不喜欢在教堂里说话，而阿尔弗雷德是不敢。再多英雄主义，在这么几面肃穆了几百年的石墙内，连无人弹奏的管风琴都像是在祈祷的地方也显得格外遥远。他感觉自己的喉咙被扼住，仿佛每一次呼吸都被默默计算着，每一记心跳都能被那些人面听见。亚瑟在这里寻求安静，而他在这里仿佛变回了那个几百年前在草原上游荡着，无依无靠的孩子，连自己是什么都不是很清楚，那样迷茫。

有一次他们一起走出教堂，亚瑟在踏出门时重重地呼了一口气。他不解。

“既然那里那么压抑，为什么要常常去？”

“接受警告。”

“警告？从神那里吗？”

“美/国”

阿尔弗雷德停下了脚步。

“你的英雄主义没办法教会你一件事。”

“我以为你会说它只教会了我愚蠢。”他转过身去，却看见英/国的眼睛里没有笑意。

“我们也有决定不了的事。哪怕是国家的意识。”

“这当然，我早就知道了，”他走过来搂过英/国的肩膀，“比如我没办法光明正大地在会议上和你调情，或者给你想要的一切。”

“我说的不是这件事，”英/国的脸颊有些泛红，“而且你在会议上已经露骨得连意/大/利都察觉到什么了。”

“我是说…...”

教堂外面挂起了小彩旗，像是一位百岁老人被一丛花花绿绿的蜡烛包围，却浑然不觉自己是生日的主角。教堂暂时不开放，人们都在全心全意准备下午的庆典。阿尔弗雷德先在酒店办理了入住，放下了自己的背包，随后空手出来向小镇的边缘走去，和机场的方向相反。他没有赶路的意思，随着性子晃悠在街道上，仿佛在回忆着什么，又像是在寻找着什么。周围的店铺逐渐稀少，公园和绿地铺展开来，他走的路将他领向一个上坡，三三两两精巧的小房子分布在绿篱之间，偶尔还能看见松鼠窜过草地。难得的好天气。这个季节的樱花也开得正盛，在院子里泡一壶红茶肯定惬意不过，虽然并不是下午茶的时间点。但是他一定会这么做的。阿尔弗雷德看着眼前熟悉的小屋子和被树篱遮去一半的木桌，顿住了脚步。抬手扫了一眼表，9点，还没来得及准备好表情，找的人突然推门而出，就这么硬生生撞进了他的眼里。他原以为自己会崩溃，以为自己会再也不放手，但他除了看着他什么都做不到。太久了，他太久没有见到这张脸了，太久没有听他的声音，太久没有吻他，太久没有看见他清醒，看着他笑的样子了。

他一开始并没有注意到来客。不服贴的沙金色头发，茫然的绿眼眸，手里端着的托盘装得满满当当，略微又些笨拙的样子。他稳住托盘，终于又抬起眼帘，他们的视线终于交汇。他的嘴角上扬至一个合适的角度，露出最标准的微笑，眼睛里的绿色随着光线流转着，略微侧过身来直视阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，点了点头。

“早上好，先生。天气真好，不是吗？”

“早上好。”阿尔弗雷德发现自己自然地回应道，“天气真不错。”

“十分美妙的天气，先生。”

“但是对于喝茶来说有些早了吧？”

“无论什么时候，来一杯茶总是不会显得突兀。”亚瑟在桌上放下托盘，重新转向阿尔弗雷德。“您也是来参加庆典的客人吗？”

“是啊，”阿尔弗雷德的脚不安分地挪动了一下，像是想走近些却又改变了主意。他顿了顿，重复道：“天气真好。”

“确实是个好天气。”

“十分适合举行庆典。”

“准是老布莱克载您来的吧。”亚瑟笑了起来，“他在每个人耳朵边讲庆典的事，说了好几个星期了。”

阿尔弗雷德不知道司机的名字，但还是微笑地点了点头。

“你会参加吗？下午？”他问，又补充道：“如果不介意我问的话。”

“当然不。我会去帮忙，克里神父让我去照料一下唱诗班的孩子们。”亚瑟笑得更温柔了，“啊，看，是野兔。”

阿尔弗雷德很不情愿地扭过头去，刚好瞥见一团迅捷的灰色影子闪进树篱中。他往亚瑟的方向踏了一步，又缩回了半步。

“先生？”

“这里真的很漂亮。”他没话找话，“我很喜欢这里。”

“布里镇是世界上最好的地方，我敢保证，先生。”

“你想离开吗？”

“离开？”亚瑟几乎笑了出来，“我属于这里，布里镇是我的家，我从没离开过。”

“我知道，”阿尔弗雷德舔舔嘴唇，“我只是说……呃……”

“这里是你喜欢的样子吗？”阿尔弗雷德还是上前了一步，“你…住得开心吗？”

你开心吗？你快乐吗？这里是你喜欢的样子吗？你好吗？你不好吗？你会原谅我吗？你会忘记我吗？你会宁可从没见到我吗？你会哭吗？你会笑吗？你会重新开始你的生活吗？这是你的生活吗？你喜欢我给你的一切吗？

你爱我吗？你还爱我吗？你还会爱我吗？你还能爱我吗？如果我说我爱你，你还会回应我吗？

“我明白了。”

他的心跳漏了一拍，几乎是猛地抬起头盯着面前的人，可是亚瑟的眼睛里还是一片虚无的满足。

“您的家乡一定也很美，所以才会觉得布里镇并不那么特别吧。”他微微偏了偏头，“我们都有留念的地方呢。不过，您可能会改变主意的......”

他丝毫没有注意到阿尔弗雷德黯淡下去的眼神。

“……甚至可能会舍不得走呢。”

“我...期待下午在庆典看到你。”

“先生？”

他退出小庭院，无视亚瑟探寻的目光，从来时的路往回走。他没有抬头，但是脚步却自动将他带回了原路，像是走了许多遍的样子。在街旁餐厅的露天座旁坐下，他揉着滴水未进的胃，要了咖啡和厚切吐司。服务生清脆利落地记下他的餐点，留下一个舒心又职业的微笑。他取下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，接着从背包里翻出一本笔记本。这个开头不是他所预想的，但说实在的，他并没有预想过任何和英/国相处的场景，他们只是自然而然地度过了一个又一个节日，世界会议后偷跑去酒馆的深夜，偶尔借国事访问“私奔”的午后，还有因为急不可耐所以“给自己放的假”，虽然其中大多数时候总是以秘书的紧急来电收尾。他们并不会想要“约会计划”，如果在他面前提这个词，那个英国老古板可能会把脸红成他院子里玫瑰的颜色。不，只要见到对方就好，一切都是次要的。不存在无聊的“约会公式”，也没有忧虑对方会厌倦，他们对彼此的熟识程度让他们自然就心灵相通，更何况他们还有爱情，他们深爱彼此。在“愚蠢”的英雄主义看来，爱就是一切已知或未知的问题的最终答案。

“天真。”

他几乎可以看见他说这句话时的样子，每次他们拌嘴的时候他总是这副表情。他总喜欢拿“孩子气”来概括所有他的行为，他幼稚的嫉妒，他突然的电话，还有红眼航班后顶着黑眼圈出现在他门口时那傻乎乎的满足感。他不喜欢被称作是孩子，一开始总是被这句话呛到，可他也不愿意提起自己为证明自己已经能独当一面而做的种种努力，英/国对此比他还心知肚明，但是每年7月他的抱恙都会在他心上划开一道口子，剥开以往的厚痂，哪怕在一起许多年后，英/国辩解这已经是痼疾，其实他已经原谅他了。他知道自己当初伤他有多深，所以他现在会更爱他，哪怕他已经倾尽所有。

“不过还是个小鬼罢了。”可毒舌的绅士总是在这种时候开启嘲讽模式，永远不知道适可而止。阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气，这时候我该拿你怎么办呢。

当然是让他住嘴。

用一个吻。

最初的错愕会让他忘记呼吸，以至于等他松开饱受蹂躏的唇时，他绿色的眼睛会起一层水雾，拼命吸取氧气的喘息声和脸上的坨红会让他想发动第二轮进攻。后来，他会习惯性地回应这个吻，舌纠齿缠得难分难舍，若是这时候英/国人的手开始不安分地煽风点火，那么他们接下来的几个小时将变得无比糟糕。甚至，有时候，等他结束那个吻时看到绿眸子笑意盈盈，一副计谋得逞的样子，才知道他故意以语言相激。他永远没办法自己直接说出想要一个吻的愿望。阿尔弗雷德会小声嘟囔着什么，然后在对方能反驳之前再次吻上去，刚才的争端早就被抛在脑后，或者更确切地说，有时是被抛下床，被扔下来的眼镜打晕，然后被从天而降的衣服埋起来，最后默默地自己烟消云散。他们总是能被一个吻拨撩得难以自拔，特别是久别重逢的时候。

“您的吐司和咖啡，先生。”

“我以为你会点茶的。毕竟这是在我家。”

阿尔弗雷德端起咖啡的手停了下来。又来了。

“有什么问题吗？先生？”

“餐桌礼仪，美/利/坚，你的餐巾应该放在哪里？”

“没什么，谢谢。”

服务生笑着退开去，他把咖啡放下，摊开一张餐巾在腿上，然后才又一次举起马克杯，叹了一口气。

“我就知道哪怕你不在你的碎碎念也总是纠缠着我”，他对着空气问候，“早上好，我的英/国。”

你还满意你所看到的吗？

对于亚瑟，你会作何感想呢？

这是我一个人的执念，但是你不会不知道是谁挑起的执念。

我知道我该走了，但是我还想多看一眼他。

我走后就永远都不会再回来了。我发誓。

这样，你就能原谅我了吗？英/国？

亚蒂？

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

什么是国家意识体？

诞生于国民意识，国名是他们最重要的名字，是一切的开始。在历史里，他们与其说是演员，不如是提线木偶。不自控。他们用自己的身体最直观地演绎着国与国之间的利益交锋。国家机器的化身，国民意识的集合，他们是真正的身不由己，他们是一个个瞬间堆砌的永恒。他们有无尽的时间，他们只在诗歌里读到过死亡，他们没有对自身生命的惶恐，不能被欲望掌控。他们的时间很多，多得惶恐，多得无所适从。这是他们的特权，他们的代价，他们的诅咒。他们是时间的子嗣。他们也是历史的叛徒。

他们是历史最彻底也最无力的背叛者。背叛来自于他们有另一个名字。伴随着那个名字，他们有了自己意识和悲欢，他们被赋予了人性。人性是他们与生俱来的枷锁，是他们时间的代价。因为爱，所以被束缚，破去这层枷锁，他们将作为国家意识纯粹而自由。但他们不会。有了人性，他们伟大而卑微，而他们永生，所以他们在无尽的时间中一遍遍体味着这伟大和卑微，还有痛苦，还有爱。他们背叛得很彻底，将自己的意识建立在身体所代表的意识之上，木偶跳舞的时候有了自己表情，或悲或喜，这是线无法掌控的。他们背叛得很无力，任自己的内心如何感情如何意识又如何，该拔刀相向的时候半点都不会犹豫，因为再强的意识也斩不断那根线。他们可悲。

他们知道自己永远是孤独的，哪怕用了好几百年才适应，终归也是适应了。他们很少有人类朋友，不过寥寥几个，他们学会了不将情感寄托在短暂得令人心悸的事物上，最可怕的其实不是得知他们去世的瞬间，而是在不知多少年之后又看到了一个熟悉的背影，心才记得抽痛一下。最理解他们的是彼此，他们相互取暖。但是时间啊，在看似无尽的时间里，他们见过彼此最好的样子，也见过彼此最坏的样子，见过人性能够达到的最黑暗的一面，见过人性的凛冬里，当线操纵着他们举起不愿意见到的黑色枪口和染血匕首时，他们有多无奈。他们是彼此生命中逃不开的存在，是宿敌，是挚友，只有他们能理解自己的灵魂是如何孤独至深，只有他们能理解被操纵着的身体是如何无能为力，只有他们能理解作为这样而存在着的他们选择相爱时，抱着的是怎样的勇气和决绝。

从某种意义上来说，就算已经按照历史的剧本活了几百年，他们并不知道明天会如何，不知道是否有一天私人情绪会被掩埋，他们是否会成为彻底的国家机器，也不知道自己的私人意识是国家意识的衍生还是宇宙中另一个奇迹。他们看着人来人往，冬去冬来，也曾怀疑过本我与自我，也曾颓唐于命运的不可控，大多数时候忙着适应新的时代，争着旧的利益，直到将彼此作为特殊的存在。恋人的时间像是偷来的，从勾心斗角里，从利益角斗里，从大大小小的战争里，所以他们珍惜所有可以坦诚相待的时光，哪怕知道有一天可能会扼住彼此的咽喉，他们也欣然赴命。

但他们不知道的是，最终扼住他们咽喉的并不是彼此。

他们连这个权力都没有。

 

这年英联邦首脑会议前，受气候变暖，海平面上升影响，图瓦卢政府决定举国迁移至新西兰。

英联邦首脑会议两年一届，每次最后的晚宴都像是英联邦的家庭聚会。他们逃出了会议的琐碎日程表，却甩不掉几天在耳边念着的会议事项。换上略微轻松的晚宴服装，他们在香槟和蛋糕之间还在细细碎碎地讨论着那一个话题，声音很小，嗡嗡作响。大家总把一些害怕发生的事情说得小声些，像是音量能直接决定出口言语的实体化程度，说得轻了，便是轻盈的雾状，随时可以消散掉，最好再在呼吸的方向挥挥手，仿佛能捣毁它最后一丝存在的可能性。可出口的是话，害怕得颤抖的是心，话能抹去，现实却不能。

塞舌尔牵着矮了她一个头的图瓦卢立在角落里，后者看上去有些虚弱，脖子里的贝壳项链似乎压得她喘不过气来，可还是撑着笑着。看到英国走来，朝他行了一个浅浅的屈膝礼。平日里素来笑着的塞舌尔却不笑了，裙摆服帖地垂下来，她看上去还是有些拘束，不全是因为会议的缘故。看着图瓦卢苍白的脸上挤出来的笑容，英国也笑不出来。压在她肩上的是意识体从未经历过的命运。一个失去国土的国家意识体会引来什么样的终焉，对于那时的他们来说，还都是未知数。意识体不习惯未知，他们习惯于历史的重复，利益的反复，换言之，他们习惯于长久的存在。他们习惯于人祸而不是天灾。比起人类背着短暂的生命以及无时无刻不在的死亡的恐惧，意识体没有对自己生命的掌控，他们对后者更无所适从。而悲剧总是最先降临在最弱小的身上，他们大可讨论全球平均的资源能撑多久，但当灾难降临的时候，并不是那个平均值来承担，而是小小的图瓦卢自身。全球的数据对于她来说毫无意义，因为海水逐渐没过的是她的国土而不是全球平均海岸线。新西兰早前表示愿意接受图瓦卢的举国移民，她的眼神很感激，可谁都看得出她还是害怕得发抖。

“英国先生，”她对着昔日的保护人卸下会议里强装的镇定，会场音乐突然嘈杂得惊人，“我 ...…” 会怎么样？ 

这句话没办法问得完整。连牙牙学语的幼童都知道主语是“我”的疑问句必定是设问或者反问，至少不是能在别处找到答案。一句话空落落挂着一个主语，一个“我”，一个孤孤单单的图瓦卢，一个即将成为世界上第一个被高涨的海平线吞没的不起眼小国；助动词被咬在唇上，疑问词梗在喉头，问号刺在心里。

英国别过头去，新西兰和澳大利亚在托着甜点的白瓷盘后面交谈，眼神往这边瞟来，正好撞上他的目光；非洲的几个国家三三两两聚在一起；印度拍上新加坡的背，笑得十分抚慰，加拿大一个人站在不远处看着他，眼睛里有忧虑。这次的晚宴氛围并不好，就连表面上的和谐也维持得不那么轻而易举。大家心知肚明。

“英国先生…”塞舌尔不适合这样的表情，他多希望她一直那样无忧无虑地笑着，“你有办法吗？”

心头涌上一股热流，不仅来自于昔日日不落的荣耀，更有作为保护人一直以来被人依赖的责任感，可就算他依旧是全盛时期的他，冰冷的海水还是可能轻易漫过他的水晶宫，扑熄熊熊燃着的工厂烟囱，连着不列颠群岛上的人类文明一起冲洗殆尽。他能做到很多事，即使现在也是，可他没办法救她，没办法阻止一点点漫上来的海水逼走她的国民，没办法告诉她一个失去了国土的国家意识体会何去何从。他面对着的未知令人恐惧，这也是所有意识体所面对的未知。图瓦卢即将宣布举国迁移，而话出口前，就已经标志着一个转折。在此之前，意志体是国土与国民意志的合奏，在此之后，他们可能必须学会仰赖国民意志而生活，将自己的全部维系在脆弱的精神之上。他们无法阻止海水上涨，就像他们无法决定国民意志一样。

人有多善变？他们早已领略几百年了。可他们无能为力。

会场外的露台上飘着淡淡烟味，英国推出玻璃门的时候，甚至多心地觉得自己闻到了抽烟的人的挫败，或者，他在烟味里闻到了自己的挫败。他从图瓦卢的眼神里看到了期待，然后不负责任地扔下一句会尽力而为，落荒而逃。他的烟戒得断断续续的，总是会忍不住藏一包在身上，美国不在，他也就不那么介意自己沾上一些旧时候的味道，仿佛浸在烟味里的他还是那个独自面对所有时间全部世界的人，仿佛恢复了那股不得不逼出来的强硬和偶尔误伤、忘记收敛的锋芒。

手机振动的声音不太响，却因为被放在内袋里而酥麻着他的腰侧，这部电话现在开了免打扰模式，除了一个号码，别的无法打通。他默算了几秒14小时的时差，接通了视频，本该一脸睡意半醒未醒的美国却看上去很精神，英国有些讶异。

“早安。”虽然身边没有人，他还是压低了音量，“今天早起了？”

“嗯，”他有点急切地切入话题，“英国...别担心…”

没头没脑地抛出这么一句，英国笑了。

“好，我不担心。”哄着的口气，“能不能先告诉我我要担心什么？”

那么突兀的电话有过一次，还是在好几年前他们刚在一起的时候。美国给他打电话的时候他正准备入睡，而华盛顿时间正是深夜。电话那头的他语气比平时更快些，一个噩梦将他惊醒，而他第一反应则是拨通了他的号码。

“我梦到了战争，空袭，”他剧烈的心跳声莫名传到了英国这里，“你不愿意呆在我建的防空洞里。”

“你说你不信我能保护好你。”

阿尔弗雷德对于爱的解读是保护和被保护，简单如此，他爱人的方式是为他遮挡一切风雨。他爱得霸道而有力，而亚瑟爱得谨慎，一步步踏得艰难却义无反顾。他寻求的是爱里的尊严和平等。他不寻求被保护。

“图瓦卢的事，”这个名字让他的心抽痛了一下，“别担心。”

“这的确不是我能够解决的事，所以担心也没什么用。”

“我是说... 你不用担心这种灾难会发生在你身上，”阿尔弗雷德的神态十分认真，“我会保护你的，我发誓。”

幼稚，异想天开，尖刻的评语就在嘴边，几乎就要脱口而出了，可是心却有所触动。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道。”

“阿尔弗雷德...别…”

“什么？”

“别随便发誓。”

“可我是认真的。”

“我把誓言看得很重的...”

“我也是。”

“…还有承诺。”

“亚瑟，我没有在哄你，我是真心这么想的。”

“不要那么孩子气，”亚瑟的声音抬高了，“如果做不到，我宁可你没有……”

“我发誓我会做到的。我绝对会保护你的，亚蒂。”阿尔弗雷德的手指在屏幕上摩挲着，“所以，如果害怕也没关系。有我在。”

你不在，你在美国，你在华盛顿，你在北美洲的大陆上安逸度日，而我在不列颠群岛上独守我的子民。我的国土是群岛，你的国土是大陆。你根本没办法理解吧，傻瓜。

“亚瑟，我能理解。就算你不怕，我也会怕。”

言辞总是在最需要它的时候显得如此匮乏平庸，对于阿尔弗雷德来说更是。听说图瓦卢的决定后，他纠结了很久。亚瑟比他年长，如果说岁月真的在他身上留下了的痕迹，那么最深的一道必定在他心里，连带着时间的碎屑一起嵌在那里，摸上去是粗砺的，甚至会划伤他的手。阿尔弗雷德不知道怎么抚慰他，因为一直以来被包容的更多的是他的小脾气和他的不成熟。他不知道当亚瑟害怕的时候会退后是不是真的不想要安慰，不知道该上前抱紧他还是应该给他空间，他该怎样做才能让他放下自己的骄傲承认自己也会需要一些其实并没有用的空洞安慰，而怎么样的安慰才会让他安心。

亚瑟确实不需要多华丽的言辞，玩弄繁复的修辞是他的特长，也许就是因为如此，他才对一切以文字传达的东西那么敏感，特别是安慰。自上而下的怜悯带着讽刺的刺；而泛滥的同情更像是隔岸观火— 以他人的不幸补给自己的安全感；恰到好处的安慰太珍稀，他早就学会了不奢求。阿尔弗雷德总能破开所有枷锁，给他以最想要的东西— 真实。他的感情真实得滚烫，偶尔会使人灼伤，但在常年冰冷的现实里将他的心逐渐解封，成为他的热源，他的太阳。亚瑟素来细腻敏感，仿佛交织的树篱藤蔓挡在心门外，任凭唇枪舌剑，蜜语甜言，都无法打破他的结界，除非那是阿尔弗雷德。

“傻瓜，我知道你在。”亚瑟撇了撇嘴角，蹙起来的眉心松散开来，“打电话过来就为了说这些？”

阿尔弗雷德显然松了一口气，屏幕里的姿势一下子松了下来。

“也没有，就是突然想看看你。“

”你以为我是谁？“亚瑟挑了挑眉，“大英帝国又不是被吓大的。”

“是是是…...”阿尔弗雷德吐了吐舌头，“你才不会怕。”

“可是我怕。”

他整天将英雄主义挂嘴边，就算是心血来潮拉着他看恐怖片时吓得躲进毯子里，也从没有承认过半句害怕，可这通电话短短几分钟里就说了两次。亚瑟看着屏幕里笑得傻兮兮的他，没事人一样地说自己会害怕，像是在开一个再平常不过的玩笑。他怕失去他，甚至甚过他怕自己的终焉，怕到承认也没什么大不了，怕到心在抖，所以要笑着才能说出口。亚瑟只愣住了片刻，随即回神。

“我也很想你。”

不常打直球的英国人这句话说得一点都不温柔，短促的发音，下沉的声调，大有破釜沉舟的意味。这次轮到美国人吃惊了。英/国瞥到自己绯红的脸颊，一咬牙把摄像头遮住了，美/国的手机屏幕一片乌漆麻黑，只有一个不明所以的自己缩在角落里。

“如果…”英国没有立即挂断，他的声音带着气声，但是还算清楚，“如果今天北大西洋的海水决定漫过我的身体…”

“最后，我可能会再想见你一面吧。”

 

“您还好吗，先生？”还没等完全睁开眼睛阳光就逼进了他的瞳孔中，“是身体不舒服吗？”

他逐渐适应了光线，发现现在已经是下午三四点的光景了。草地上的人剩得不多，两两三三地坐着。他努力支起身来，发现说话的是一个孩子，稚嫩的童声，却有着十分成熟的语气，像个小大人似的。他试着牵动自己僵硬的面部肌肉挤出了一个笑容，一般的孩子可能会逃开，但是小男孩懂事地回了一个笑脸。

“威廉？你妈妈来接你啦！”

“可是亚瑟，这位先生好像不太舒服。”

“没事，有我在，你先回去吧。"

男孩犹豫着跑开去，一张熟悉的脸庞映入阿尔弗雷德的眼帘。

“先生？”亚瑟半跪在他身边的草地上，“你没事吧？”

他一时竟然不知道怎么反应，对着这双再熟悉不过的眼睛，配合着如此陌生的语气。梦里的场景还历历在目，他仿佛还能听到亚瑟温软的气声在耳边停留，以及那双红得能滴血的耳朵。他强行将自己拉回现实，梦不是他该停留的地方。

“我..我没事，谢谢。”

“可能是天气的关系，太阳会把人照得有点晕。”亚瑟支起身子来，“还是到晒不到太阳的地方坐一坐吧。”

“唔..嗯……”

“最好再来杯热茶。”

“那再好不过了。”

他拍拍身上的草叶，抬眼正撞上亚瑟关切的目光。

“请这边走吧。”

他有些笨拙地捡起先前被垫在枕头底下的包，跟随着亚瑟走到拐角处一间小餐馆，在柜台上要了茶。他很少喝茶，哪怕是和亚瑟在一起的时候，总是用咖啡和可乐代替，而最后那段时间里，他有时候会在包里放一瓶酒，但是英/国不知道。他喝茶的时候坐得很直，左手端起茶碟的时候会注意高度，茶匙搅拌的时候不会发出声音，勾着杯柄的右手小指微微蜷缩，喝了一口的茶杯会落回茶碟上，碰出尽可能轻的脆响。

“你喝茶的样子像是个正宗的布里镇老爷爷，”亚瑟笑道，“要不是知道你不属于这里，我几乎会以为你就是土生土长的布里镇人。”

“小时候叫教我礼仪的人可是个老古板，”阿尔弗雷德做了个小小的鬼脸，“为了纠正姿势他可没少训我。”

“您的父亲可真是严格。”

“不，不是父亲……”他感觉舌头被茶黏住了，“他……他是我一个非常重要的人。”

最重要的人。

“抱歉错过了节目。”他有些狼狈地掐断话题，“我不是有意睡着的。”

“为什么要抱歉啊，”亚瑟扑哧一声笑了出来，“今天只是庆典的第一天，会持续三天呢。”

“啊对，我忘记了…”他喝了一口茶，“好像还没有问你的名字…请问你是？”

“不好意思，那么久没有自我介绍，我叫亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰。”

明明已经做足了心理准备，阿尔弗雷德听到名字的时候还是滞了滞呼吸。

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，”他伸出手，“幸会。”

“幸会。”亚瑟毫不犹豫地握住了他伸过来的手，“琼斯先生在布里镇逛过了吗？” 

“叫我阿尔弗雷德就好。还没有。”

“那么，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟欢快地说，“能否让我带您在镇子里转一圈呢？如果您今天没有别的计划的话。”

“那么有劳了。”

“哪里，因为庆典，布里镇还有很多活动可以看呢。”亚瑟站起身来，伸出一只手，“阿尔弗雷德，请跟我来。”

他的掌心温热，触上去很舒心。他们一前一后走过小巷，亚瑟背光的影子像极了他脑海里的人。他向他不知道的目的地走去的样子也像他。阿尔弗雷德发现自己在抑制想要拉住他的冲动，发现自己好像并不像之前承诺自己的那样淡然。他扮演着一个游客的角色，跟着亚瑟从教堂的祷告室，到藏在城市中间的公园里风中摇曳的黄水仙丛，走过牧场野地里的林间步道，路过街角朋克风的明信片小店，看到了广场上的纪念碑和红色的虞美人，还有植物园和私人花房。有一块木制招牌的小酒馆躲在鲜有人迹的拐角，有阳光的日子里栎树能在草地上投下好大一片斑驳，兔子和松鼠蹿行在看起来旧旧的秋千边上。天很近，云很完整，他们在山丘上的眺望台停下来的时候，正好看到了被称作上帝之指的光束从云间射下。他应该会喜欢的。

“我很喜欢这里，”亚瑟倚着护栏，山下的城镇一览无余，“这里是我的秘密基地，你别说出去哦。”

阿尔弗雷德学着他的样子靠在护栏上，看着底下的景色。

“那里是教堂，”他像是在模型室里比划那样娴熟无比，“这里是班奈特家的酒馆，还有那里是你的红房子。”

亚瑟一脸钦佩地看着他。

“你的眼力真好，我是布里镇人也不过如此。你真的是第一次来吗？”

阿尔弗雷德没有回答，手垂在身侧。

“英国我很熟。”声音轻得连自己都没有听清，风把这句话揉碎打散吹进了鸥声里，亚瑟自然没有听到。

“如果这是你生命的最后一天，你会做什么？”

这句话问得很大声，半是往山下吼的。红砖围起来的半圆台上只有他们两人，亚瑟笑了，也往山下喊。

“这是在问我吗？”

“是的！”

“我会把我的红茶送给教堂的修女麽麽，然后把想去的地方都逛一遍，想见人的都见一遍…”

“你想去哪里？你想见谁？”

“我想把布里镇喜欢的地方走一遍。”亚瑟转过头来对着阿尔弗雷德大声说，“就像今天这样。”

“大家都很好，我都会很舍不得的。”

“如果今天就是最后一天，”他笑得很自然，“和阿尔弗雷德一起度过也没什么不好。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

布里镇机场和小镇不是一个风格，标新立异，不锈钢与玻璃反着冷冷的光，看惯了柔和的原木色和葱郁的绿，阿尔弗雷德对于这种简约金属风格竟然生出了一丝不适。他来这里之前，身边环绕的大多是这样没有感情的颜色。他下意识看了亚瑟一眼，后者误解了他的意思。

“别急，时间还很宽裕。”他帮着他把背包背好，“证件什么的带好了吗？”

候机室前偌大一片停车坪，稀稀拉拉只有几辆优雅的黑色计程车，拖着行李箱的人也寥寥，阿尔弗雷德看了一眼表，离起飞还有三个小时。

“你如果有事可以先走。”他知道答案是什么。

“我没什么急事，”亚瑟背着手走在他身边，笑着，“而且说好送你上飞机的。”

“我请你喝茶吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“作为三天的还礼。”

“还礼？我没送你什么啊？”

“谢谢你陪我，”阿尔弗雷德停下脚步，望进亚瑟的眼睛里，“这三天过得很开心。”

亚瑟没有扭开头去，他很自然地跟着停下步子，然后任由阿尔弗雷德盯着自己的眸子。

“我也要谢谢阿尔弗雷德，这是我最开心的一个庆典。”

远处磨蹭着抽烟的一个棕发青年带着毫不掩饰的目光打量着阿尔弗雷德，随后盯着亚瑟上上下下巡视了几圈，轻蔑地弹了弹烟灰。阿尔弗雷德不认识他，可是被他赤裸裸的眼神看得不爽。他没有再说话，重新拾起步子往大厅里走，亚瑟抬脚慢了他正正好好半个步子，准得仿佛一个节拍器调试出来的默契。他们在角落里的圆桌旁坐定，阿尔弗雷德从柜台处端着来一个托盘，茶杯端端正正扣在茶壶的上头，茶壶端端正正地对着同一个方向。阿尔弗雷德帮亚瑟倒出一杯茶，再去料理自己的杯子。亚瑟坐着看阿尔弗雷德娴熟的动作，接过自己的茶杯时候那句谢谢说得流畅得像是倾倒出来的茶水。阿尔弗雷德倒茶的手顿了顿，回了一句并不那么流畅的不客气。抬头时候又看到了那个年轻人，正要去换登机牌的样子，看到阿尔弗雷德望过来时挤眉弄眼笑了笑，还挥了挥手。

“认识的人？”每次喝到茶，亚瑟总是幸福得很夸张，语气也会更柔和一些，“他也来参加庆典？这三天没看到过他呀。”

“不认识。”阿尔弗雷德嘀咕了一句，喝了一口茶。

两个人就这么沉默了半个小时，阿尔弗雷德没有说话，亚瑟也没有，像是陪着他安静。候机厅逐渐嘈杂起来，换登机牌的窗口开始排起了队。阿尔弗雷德沾着桌子上倒出来的茶渍画图，手指勾来勾去只有那么一个图案，像是女巫骑着扫帚，旁边还飞着一只奇怪形状的猫头鹰。他开口的时候很突然，把自己也吓了一跳，亚瑟倒没有被吓到，温柔的眼神马上移到他身上。沉默结束得和开始那样突兀，但一旦开了口，就轻松很多了。

“我在找一个人。”阿尔弗雷德低着头，“他不辞而别了。”

“不辞而别？”

“其实也没有，我们本来住在一起，有一天他留下了一张字条，人不见了。”

“啊？”亚瑟同情地前倾过身子，“他为什么要走？”

“我也不知道，”阿尔弗雷德不知道自己算不算在骗人，“他就这么走了。”

“他是什么样的人？需要我帮你找他吗？”

“他的眼睛是很好看的祖母绿，沙金色的头发，英国人，口音很性感，”他说得很慢，一字一句，试探性地看向亚瑟，“他比我矮几公分，最喜欢红茶。23岁。”

“嗯。”

“他笑起来一边会有很浅酒窝，喝茶一定要翘着小拇指，手很好看。”

“嗯。”

“他曾经是个很霸道的人，但其实很敏感，身体也不是很好，对人表面上很冷漠，其实深交了很温柔。”

“嗯。”

“他……”

亚瑟知道他没有说完，于是等他整理自己的思绪。当一个人存活在了文字里，他的骨骼由语法构架，他的外貌是层层叠叠的形容词，他的内在便是一团空洞。口语的特点之一是先来后到，词汇必定是一个个脱口而出继而入耳的，他把英国剥开，一片片排列组合，得到了一串再平庸不过的语句，说到最后，在说谁，他自己也茫然了。他的语言把英国变得如此普通，像是否定了他的一切努力，他到底在找谁？英国还是他话里的人？他以为自己在找谁？

“他喜欢小动物，还看得到小精灵。”他挣扎着。

“小精灵？”亚瑟笑了出来，“那种东西不存在的吧。”

“他有一双全世界最美的绿眼睛。”这是阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的句式，其实是从英/国那里学来的，浮夸地去掉了“之一”，他几乎是孤注一掷地给了一句十分主观的定语，玩笑得不像话。没有其他人会凭这句话找到他要找的人，除非是他自己。

金头发绿眼睛的英国人端起了茶杯。

“抱歉，我找不到有谁符合你的描述。也许试试换一下形容词？”

他翘着小拇指啜饮了一口茶，抱歉地笑笑，左边脸颊上的酒窝浅得不易捕捉。

一直到值机前，他们都没有再聊起什么。阿尔弗雷德办完手续进入安检区，最后忍不住回头看了一眼亚瑟。值机的人虽然在排队，但是等在隔离线外的只有他一个。薄荷绿的衬衫，本来就淡的颜色，背后是空空的大厅，空洞得把他的颜色也剽去了一层。他潦草地挥了挥手，就这样转身走了，即使告别也听不见了，但他也不想告别。说再见，其实是再也不见，说永别，永别却像戏言。他像是单方面把亚瑟甩在了他的世界外，就像那时候英/国甩开他那样。一句像样的告别都没有，潦草的一句“别来”涂在超市收银单的背面，然后就消失了。他心里有一丝报复似的快感，却又因为有这样的看法而自我唾弃，亚瑟不是英/国，他这样做一点意义也没有，可如果是英/国，他会不会这样甩开他呢？

“我们见过吗？”

那个与他只有两次眼神交汇的青年拍拍他的肩膀，十分自然地在他身边落座，阿尔弗雷德不动声色地为他让出了一些位置，好拉开两人之间的距离。

“恐怕没有。”他回答道。

“帕西·富勒姆，”在姓氏上微妙地停了半拍，他预计阿尔弗雷德会有所反应。这确实是个有分量的姓氏，也难怪他能在这里搬出这副头衔。

阿尔弗雷德略微点头，但是没有表现出很大的惊讶。富勒姆的姓氏在美国耳熟能详自然是因为其财力，而国家意识体也一直无法避免地要与经济打交道，他见过真正的富可敌国，见过所谓的挥金如土，但他也见过冬天的贫民窟，见过食不果腹衣不蔽体，贫富与他只是两个毫无轻重无法比较的概念，任其在人类社会是怎样对立且被争议着。他知道为什么帕西会找上他来，整个贵宾候机室里，只有一对老夫妇，几个独自成行的中年人男女，还有就是他。19岁的样貌，年轻健硕，一身轻便但一看便不菲的服装，再加上腕上那块设计精良的机械表，再算上场合，也难怪他会把他认作同类。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”他握住对方伸出来的手，帕西有些尴尬，他没预料到是一个那么普通的名字，没有和他脑海里任何名门对上号，可是阿尔弗雷德的气质又不属于其他任何类型，他落落大方，对于贵宾接待非常适应，坐在吧台的位置也是他会选择的那种，离酒保近但又不会近到失了身份。他重新暗暗扫了一眼他，但没有得出别的结论。

“这三天的旅行，你选了什么路线？”他挑了一个最容易开口的话题。

“就在镇子上转了转。”他简单地答道。

帕西显然没有相信，他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

“我看到他了，那个绿眼睛的。”他端起酒保放在他面前的玻璃杯，“只是在街上转转就能有那种货色送上来？我转悠了三天都没找到过这种好事。”

阿尔弗雷德笑笑，没有答话。

“阿尔弗雷德，老兄，我们都知道这个地方是用来干什么的，何必遮遮掩掩，他那种样子还挺对我胃口的，你在哪儿找到他的？说不定下次我也要试试。”

“我只是看了看一些古迹，喝了点下午茶而已。”

帕西笑了出来，笑声响得太张扬，甚至打断了老夫妇的因为老爷爷耳背而特意提高音量的窃窃私语。

“正式开园前的名额一共就这么几个，你就真的用来逛了三天小镇？”他摇摇头，“你错过得太多了。”

帕西喝了一口酒，看阿尔弗雷德的眼神带了一丝怜悯。

“你都已经到这里了，为什么浪费这么好的机会做那么普通的事情。”

“这里是乐园啊。”

他这句话的尾调带着叹息，脸上的表情像是瘾君子谈起自己最喜欢毒/品。阿尔弗雷德泛起一阵恶心，可是更恶心的是，他知道自己内心深处其实抱着同样的想法。撇去所有修饰与借口，就选择来到这里而言，他们一样不堪。

“老兄，”他安慰拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“没事，开放了之后还有机会，只不过可能人会多一些，我也是想趁人少的时候自己探索一下玩法，听说时不时会有特色活动。你也不用太伤心。”

“那个绿眼睛的真的挺好，你眼光不错，还叫他送你来机场，我一开始还以为他是我们这边的人，还想找机会搭讪呢。我都没想到可以这么用他们，失策失策，否则还可以省下背包的力气，虽然说也不沉吧。”

“可惜只有三天，而且只有这个初始地开放了，别的还在封闭中，估计是为了吊着胃口陆续开放，这里只不过想让我们适应一下他们，其实何必那么麻烦。我们早就适应了这种被他们服务的生活了，只不过不是人型而已。”

他仰头喝完了最后一口酒，放下杯子，阿尔弗雷德潜意识里仿佛预料到了下一句话会是什么，手指本能地蜷成拳放在自己的杯子旁，指甲掐进掌心，杯子里的冰块静止浮在液体表面，在红木的酒柜上显得很好看，映着顶上暖色光的射灯，画面里只有他骨节分明，波澜不惊的手，没有掌心的深深凹进去泛紫的红痕，没有因为用力而泛白的指尖，就连手背因用力而绷起皮肤也因光线而柔和了许多。

“不就是人工智能吗。”

阿尔弗雷德的笑就像他所表现在外的手那样无所动摇，内心却抓破了痂撕出了血，好一副自欺欺人被戳穿的滑稽景象。

“是啊。”有什么大不了的。后半句话，可有可无，他也不记得自己是不是说出了口。

 

“晚上好。”

新闻发布会会场安静下来。

“神祇，人类以人类为蓝本创造出来的偶像，以供膜拜，以供敬畏，以供推脱责任。神，有着人的相貌，以及无限拓展的人的能力，能做到人做得到做不到的一切事情。人类崇敬这种构造出来的偶像，其实是在崇敬力量，同时也崇敬着创造出这种祂们的自己。纳西索斯无论坠入河中还是化作水仙，都是美的，正如疯狂迷恋着自己影像的我们一样。我们对于欲望有很多美好的动词，向往，憧憬，但其实就是想要，想要被自己所拥有，想要占据，想要支配。对于神也是一样的。人类一直以来就疯狂迷恋着创造着什么，我们渴望赋予自己的创造物强大的力量，做到我们做不到的事情，并且享受身为强大创造物主人的瞩目感。”

“Artificial Intelligence begins with an ancient will to forge gods.”

“从达特茅斯学院开始，我们迈开了人工智能的第一步，经历两次冰封期，一直到蓬勃的21世纪，人工智能的研究步入了全盛时期，与其一起膨胀的还有人类的一直以来的梦想。人脑的思维演算本身如果被认定是一个巨大计算过程，那么人工智能不过是对于人脑的模仿，就像是人类创造的神对于人的模仿一样。我们的思维突破不了人类自身认知的限制，我们所思考的一切，甚至思考本身，都是被框定起来的。人工智能是我们沿着自己局限的思维拓展的结果，如果说人类依据自己的思维只能做到5%，那么人工智能就向着我们能探知到领域的100%进发，即使这个领域本身也被我们局限的思维所拘束。我们在方寸之间发挥至极致。”

“我们希望人工智能能做到的事情是人能力的延伸，如同失聪者的助听器，截肢者的义肢。就这层意义上来说，赫菲斯托斯项目则延伸了人类的精神境界，布里镇只是它的开端。”

“在此之前，人类花了很多时间精力将人工智能作为工具引入人类生活，电器管家，智能汽车，手机助手。质疑声从未断过。HAL 9000，天网，红皇后，史密斯，对于没有情感，道德的机器，拥有人类无法控制的强大能力，人类总是恐慌的。因此对于人工智能的创想总是在战战兢兢中被缩小。但其实，所谓情感，反应，潜意识，都是输出而已，在庞大的输入与算法下，就连情感也能被模仿，这是我们所坚信的。因此，我们从未停止对于人工智能的创想，而赫菲斯托斯项目就是我们的最终答案。”

“赫菲斯托斯，古希腊的锻造之神，在那时候人们就已经对于人造人有所设想了，他能够创造机器，赋予他们如同人一样的生命。将冰冷的铁器赋予行动力是古希腊人民所设想的‘人工智能’，而现在，我们开始赋予一堆数据线与电流’思考力’。而且相比将它们带入人类世界，我们的设想在于将人类带入充满人工智能的世界，不用怀疑，一切都是假的，所以可以肆无忌惮，可以为所欲为，可以尽情放松，放下所有的条条框框，以直觉行事，寻求快乐。”

“什么是快乐？人存在的意义很简单，先要食物和水维持最基本的生命，然后要工作经济以自立，最终寻求快乐，不被温饱所牵扯不被条件所束缚的快乐。很多人不敢承认，仿佛快乐有罪。不敢承认的人，我们替你们承认：我们想要自由，想要不被束缚，想要平凡生活里没有的刺激冒险，想要孤独时候招之即来的陪伴，不想要付出，不想要牵连，不想要任何需要力气去维持的关系。我们能给你。我们庆祝放纵，我们庆祝孤独，我们庆祝对于精神世界的探寻与刺激，我们庆祝娱乐。这也许不是你的理想，但总有那么一些时候你会想要做一个不一样的自己，在这里，你可以真正自由。”

“这是大势所趋，这是我们所追求的目标的终点，承认吧，我们需要娱乐，我们需要在娱乐中寻找满足感，在娱乐中填补那些可憎的空虚，我们需要一片可以自由呼吸的天地。你可以有另一个名字，可以做另一个人，三天过后，一切刷新，没有人会记得你做了什么，我们需要面对并且接受不完美的自己，而赫菲斯托斯项目则能帮助你认识到你自己，最真实的自己。”

“一切从布里镇开始。一个平静，安逸的初始城镇。居民们是高仿真人工智能机器人，与普通人类的区别仅仅区别与身体材质，时间是当地圣奥古斯特庆典的三天，循环往复，以机场为出入点，三天过后，当游客飞离布里镇时，一切记忆将被重置，一切事件将被倒退，直到下一批游客到来时，圣奥古斯特再次开启。”

“布里镇项目分为主项目与副项目两部分，还有不同的故事线以供探索，无论是城镇里还是外的支线，你可以发掘属于你自己的布里镇之旅，发掘你的本心。我们利用特殊手表来记录你的位置，并且会在你离开之后销毁数据。”

“布里镇的主要基调是英国风情，我们由专家学者组成的团队考查了英国最原本的风味，这里没有大本钟，没有巨石阵，但是这里是世界上最还原英国的地方，我们保证。”

“事实上，今天的布里镇（Britown）就是过去的英国（Britain），鉴于英国已经被海水吞噬，沉没许多年了…...”

 

屏幕上的直播在这个地方被掐断，阿尔弗雷德摁下遥控器的指节发白。他回过头来，脸上风平浪静。

“继续吧。”

Dr. X眼神复杂地瞥了他一眼，目光移回平板上。

“总之情况很理想。他的反应速度和设定的一样，程序运转很OK没有出bug，没什么问题。你有什么问题吗。”

最后一句话声调往下压，没有问的意味，加快的语气还带着某些挑衅的意味。阿尔弗雷德听出了逐客令的意思，但没有离开的表示。

“所以你还有什么好不满的。”

“他没有认出自己来。”

“人工智能没有自我意识，它是指一套运行程序，对于我们给他设定的外貌也只有个别关键词能识别，更何况你当时激活的是搜寻程序，他在布里镇的NPC里找符合你描述的机器人当然找不到，你以为呢？”

“亚瑟他……”

“别用这种口吻谈论我的作品！1783号不是你的亚瑟。到底要我说多少次你才明白。”

“……”

“听着，作为被投资人，我真的很感激，可是作为设计制造机器人的工程师，我不愿意背负这种乱七八糟的东西。”

“它的喜好是按照你给我的指示设定的，它的躯体是按你给我的数据生产的，我说过了的吧，这是我的底线。”

“我可以造一个像英国的机器人，可是我不能造出一个英国，我也不会这么做。你怎么就不死心呢？”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

弗吉尼亚州，处女之地，在这里英国留下了自己在北美大陆上的第一个脚印，在没有认识他之前。第一届大陆会议的时候阿尔弗雷德也在这里。亚瑟踏上他的国土第一步的地方，也是他踏上成为现在的自己第一步的地方。所谓命运。

美国国防部高级研究计划局（DARPA）就坐落在这片处女之地，几度易名却不易地，阿尔弗雷德一厢情愿地认为这也有“孕育初始”的照应。他是这里的熟客，正如其他国家基地一样，身份磁卡验证了最高权限，畅通无阻地来到地下六层，刚好迎面撞上一个抱着箱子疾走的中年人。他直直地向电梯冲去，阿尔弗雷德叫住他时，他已经过去好几米远了。

“Dr. X?”

那人停下脚步回头扫了他一眼，慢慢转过身来。

“我不认识你，”他断言道，接着补充了一句，“不过感觉在哪里见过你… 你找我？”

“赫菲斯托斯计划的负责人是你。”

“没了。”那人的颓然道，“项目取消了。老一套，资金问题。”

“项目列入暂缓执行的名单，并没有被取消，而且等级降低也放宽了投资标准，”阿尔弗雷德上前一步，“我可以帮你。”

Dr. X仔细研究着他的表情。

“我想起来了...年度项目汇报的时候你是不是也在场？”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头。

“保密等级那么低的对话… 你比我等级高，但是你单独来找我，是有什么私事？”他往后退了一步，“你们政府内部的恩怨我不想牵扯，我只研究我的程序，官场里的事情我发誓决不会插手的。”

“没那么复杂，”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“我只是来谈一场正当的交易的。”

“你说你能帮我… 还和赫菲斯托斯计划有关... 你是说你能有足够的资金和人脉再启动这个项目？”

“我有认识的人有。”

“你也知道资金短缺只是最直接的原因，深层还是因为他们，或者说你们，暂时并不对这个项目对于国防的应用很看好。刚叫停就重启这不是开玩笑吗。”

“我知道你原先的出发点是减少反恐行动中的伤亡，人造人这种东西能研究出来总有它的用处，我们只是认为现在的军事水平的发展方向在向减少人类涉及的趋势前进，能够拥有先进的人工智能技术也就没必要把它应用在一个类似人类的机器人的躯体上。人类长成这个样子是被自然选择的结果，而机器人从创生就是为了被利用。可是除了投入战场或者反恐，你的创想还能有别的用处。”

最后一句话吊起了听者的胃口。

“Dr. X，我们来做个交易吧。”阿尔弗雷德伸出手，“自我介绍一下，我是你的祖国，美利坚合众国的国家意识体。”

Dr. X怀疑地盯着他，没有理会他僵在外面的手。

“你在开玩笑吗？这是什么忠诚度测试吗？”

阿尔弗雷德好脾气地收回手。

“这不是玩笑。”

“我以为这已经是科学的时代了。”他瞥了一眼最近的摄像头，“我有报警的必要吗？你真的不是地下三楼那群神经病做研究的供体之一？我以为他们只找不会到处跑的疯子来研究大脑。”

“我不是。”阿尔弗雷德再次伸出手去，指间是一张名片，“这是我的秘书的联系方式，他可以帮我们约时间，如果你实在怀疑的话，只能麻烦你飞一次特区了。我在白宫有我自己的会客室。在那里你会不会觉得更信服一些？”

话说到这一步，他没有不接过名片的理由，但还是戒心满满地看着阿尔弗雷德。后者叹了一口气。

“以前的你们接受我的身份还要容易一些。”

“以前的我们？”

“我在这里生活了很多年，弗吉尼亚还是他的殖民地的时候。”吐出后半句话的语气很轻描淡写，听者无意，言者有心，“一个人在僻静的大房子里住不惯，悄悄在一个热闹的地方租了一个房间，大多数时候就住在那里，店主自然发现了我的时间流逝不同寻常，但是那些来来往往的邻居听他介绍我的时候，也没有这么抗拒。他们似乎并不在乎我是一个国家，反而觉得我十五六岁的样子一个人挺寂寞，总是会照顾我一些，和我作伴。”

“那是因为他们压根没有相信你吧。”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。

“我去见乔治的时候，他也很快就相信了。他说他很高兴我是这样年轻而有活力。让他更相信自己所做的一切努力。”他怀念地笑笑，“虽然那时候其实挺狼狈的，刚和他大吵过一架，也没去码头送他，他好不容易回来一次带的礼物也被我摔了。收拾了简单的包袱就从那个地方逃出来了。”

“乔治·华盛顿？”Dr. X艰难地吐出这个名字，“那个’他’不是华盛顿总统吧。”

“不是他。”阿尔弗雷德简单地回答，随即抱歉道，“不好意思，别看我现在这个表明年纪，我也会讲那些老掉牙的故事，可能就是活多了岁数的人戒不掉的坏习惯吧。我的秘书可能是最大的受害人了，他总是说如果早些遇到我，他的高中美国史绝不会两次重考还是D。

“如果你还是暂时接受不了，我有另一个名字，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。叫我阿尔弗雷德就可以。”

“好……”Dr. X终于握住了他再次伸出的手，“不过我还是比较习惯被称呼为Dr. X。我猜你应该调查过我吧。”

“是的，”他没有否认。

“说实话，我还是一时难以接受，”他坦诚地说，“下个月我休假的时候我会去华盛顿一次。你说你想要重启赫菲斯托斯计划？”

“我想要投资你继续深入这个研究命题。”

“可以问一句你打算怎么做吗，”他皱着眉，“这个项目我确实付出了很多心血，但是我也很珍惜我在这里的工作。我不想牵扯进什么浑水里。”

“不会的，相关资料我会让我的秘书发你邮箱里，这是公开布城的商业项目。没什么不可告人的部分。”

“既然你可以这样联系我，为什么今天要来见我？我知不知道你是...美国，”他努力显得自然地说出这个名字，“都没有关系吧。”

“我希望你知道我在这件事上绝对坦诚，因为我需要你的信任和帮助。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“我们具体可以等下次见面再详谈。”

“那… 到时候见？”

“到时候见。”

 

伯纳德将客人领进美国的私人会客室，随后自然地关掉了监控摄像头和录音设备，对Dr. X带着防备的熟视无睹，直到后者故意咳嗽了一声才转过头去。

“有什么可以帮到您的吗？美国先生还有五分钟就能到。”

“他…”Dr. X瞥了一眼门口，“抱歉，但他真的是美国吗？”

“是的，”伯纳德礼貌地笑了笑，“国家意识体的存在没有被宣扬过，近几年也可以压下来过一些消息，所以您的反应很正常。虽然我以为您现在身处白宫这一点就已经足以说服您了。”

“是啊，”他喃喃，“如果权力高到可以随意动用白宫的房间作私用，也没有必要编出这么一个匪夷所思的名头来逗我。”

“请让我纠正您一点，如果您不介意的话，”伯纳德为他端上茶，“美国先生是没有权力的。”

“美国先生是我们的国家意识体，国民意识的集合，这个房间和其他设施等，都是历届政府主动提供给他的。”

“听上去像养了个闲人。”他尖刻地指出。

“美国先生是国家民意的化身，二者之间的影响是单方面还是相互的至今仍未考证... ”伯纳德吞下半句话，“而且先生的身体状况变化能最直接反应出国民的整体精神状态，而且国际惯例许多大型决策有需要先生出面，作为国民意志的代表。”

“所以国家意识体是决策保险阀以及官僚形式主义印章。”他也不是故意这么措辞的，但他向来就口无遮拦，他戏谑，“我如果当面这么说该不会回不去吧。不过你说他没有权力，所以没办法拿我怎么样？言论自由嘛。”

“勇气可嘉，先生，不过由于美国先生并不是当权者，所以言论自由在这个情景下无效，”伯纳德笑了笑，“如果是以前，先生可能会生气吧。”

“以前？”

“先生偶尔谈起过，有一段时间，在人民最不信任这个国家的时候，他的存在是遭人诟病的，那时候意识体的存在没有被刻意藏起来，有心的人是可以查到的，但是他们的反应很激烈。他们因为他各方面接近人类的特征而不信任他，却也因为他非人的’永生’和他们所想象他拥有的权力而嫉妒。他们怨他是人，也恨他不是人，可是只要美国人民还把自己当作美国的民众看，那么美国先生就不会死。”

“死？”

“国家意识消亡。”伯纳德简单地说，“当一个国家的民众不再将自己作为这个国家的人看待时候。过去极少发生。”

“但是现在？”

“……”伯纳德的耳机里传来了指令，他顿了几秒钟，收拾了一下已经无可挑剔的衣服下摆，“美国先生到了。”

美国的匆匆走进房间，他身上是一套简单的正装，衬衫西裤。

“抱歉久等了。”他在沙发上坐下来，“关于伯纳德发来的合同初稿你有什么想修改的地方吗？”

“合同很完美，”Dr. X有些不情愿地承认，“还保留了一部分DAPRA的知识产权，所以合作方里有政府成员？”

“有一部分政府投资，作为继续核心科技研究的一资金，初步合作结束后你还是要把研究成果带回研究院，这是他们的条件。”

“那你的呢？”

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，眼睛里还是风平浪静。

“请你的秘书提前到这里，告诉我那么多国家意识体的信息，”Dr. X单刀直入，“是在铺垫什么吧。”

“是的，我也有一个条件，”他舍弃了迂回战术，“虽然我更愿意称它为请求。”

“我希望你能用我提供的数据还原一个人… 一个国家意识体。”

Dr. X的反应激烈得把他自己都吓了一跳，他的茶水泼了出来，浅色的沙发深了一块，形状要多狼狈有多狼狈。他瞪着对面那个人，仿佛想要用目光烧穿他。

“你知道了？”

阿尔弗雷德低下头，他不适合这个动作，不知为什么Dr. X这么想道，他不适合现在表现出来的任何东西。他的样貌是个二十岁出头的少年，他的声音也是清亮的，但是他的语气是低沉的，他的眉头是微蹙的，他的眼神是沉重地往下坠的。他都几百岁了，这个念头本身就是不合时宜的。

“如果你不愿意提，我可以当作不知道。”

“你就是因为这个找上我的吗？”他不自觉压低了声音，“那你就更应该知道为什么我不能答应。”

“你可以的。”

“我是个疯子。”

“你没有伤害到任何人。”

“我就不应该答应这件事。”

“我做过那么恶心的事！”

“我可以理解。”

他挣扎了一下，还是没能喊出来，只是冷着脸。

“你理解不了。”他顿了顿，“因为我自己也理解不了。”

一时陷入沉默，伯纳德早就退出了房间，只有厚重的钟摆在不知疲倦地晃动。阿尔弗雷德看着他，他看着地毯上的某处花纹。房间外的某处似乎传来木质楼梯的吱呀声，最后Dr. X说了一句抱歉。

“很遗憾，”阿尔弗雷德说，“那我只能在项目开始之后利用管理权介入了。”

Dr. X看上去被激怒了。

“你为什么一定要这么做？”

阿尔弗雷德不再看着他的眼睛，他在表上按了几下，伯纳德轻敲了两下门走进来。

“我如果想要接下去做我的研究，就必须要按照你说的做，是吗。”

“理论上来说这个逻辑没有谬误。”

“你听上去像是我大学时候读到过文献里那种文质彬彬的混蛋。”他接过伯纳德递过来的签字笔和合同书，签下了自己的名字。

“合作愉快。”阿尔弗雷德的声音轻快起来，眼睛里像是多了一丝光，“谢谢。”

 

赫菲斯托斯计划的场地正式动工的时候正逢美国国庆，美国离席后匆匆在场地转了一圈才回来。祝福的邮件堆了几百封，他一一扫过，私人邮箱的回复他一般也会交给伯纳德，可是今天他放了他一天假。人累了容易闹笑话，复制黏贴的时候贴了两次，发送了才回过神来。手机响起的时候他也愣了一下，勿扰模式，连续来电才会接通，是加拿大。

“生日快乐。”

加拿大最近也不是很好受，英语法语之间纠纷向来颇为分裂，近来尤甚，这个时代很矛盾，人人都逃避孤独似的躲到大群体里去，筑起高墙，最好团结的方式就是有共同的敌人，却也不追究是不是被操纵，只一味地寻求这种安全感，其实也并不安全，墙内一样的纷芜。他们首先是法语区／英语区的人，随后才是加拿大人，他知道自己这个哥哥有他自己的坚韧，世事从来没有真正安好过，混乱中的平衡是常态，他们都是这么过来的。

“谢谢。我收到你的邮件了。”

“嗯，你回复了两次。”

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德翻了翻发件箱，“我好像只回了一次？”

“同样的话，黏贴了两次。”马修好像笑了一下，“所以想问问你好不好。”

“这么普通的回复我好久没有说过了，”阿尔弗雷德换上蓝牙，腾出手来打字，“我很好，谢谢关心。”

“晚饭吃了吗？”马修用不自然的标准英音（RP）问。

“吃了，勃艮第炖牛肉--味的三明治，很不错。”阿尔弗雷德操着一样生硬的口音，“今天天气真不错。”

“是呀，不过看上去快要下雨了。”马修看着乌漆麻黑的窗外。

“嗯，是要下雨了。”阿尔弗雷德的窗户被窗帘遮得严严实实的，“真是可爱的天气。”

两个人不约而同地笑了起来。

“小时候我们能这么玩半个小时，”马修的声音变轻了一些，“我以为你忘记了。”

“怎么忘得了，”也不管看不见，他朝屏幕吐了吐舌头，“每次跟他出门都要这样打半天招呼。”

“说起英国先生，”马修似乎一直在等他提起英国，急迫地打断他，“你还好吗？”

打字声音没有中断，但对方很久没有说话。

“七年了。”

他还是没有回复，可是他也没有挂断电话，马修抱着他还在听的希望自顾自说下去。

“我问过伯纳德你的近况，他说你挺好的，作为国家意识体来说。

“我想问问你，阿尔弗雷德怎么样了？

“我知道你还不能释怀，可是…”马修哽了一下，“英国的国土现在只剩下苏格兰高地那一块和几座被淹成岛屿的山峰了。

“英国先生走了第七年了。

“你当时在场，我知道很难受。

“但是......

“马修…”很轻却清晰的声音，“我快要把他找回来了。”

“什么？”

“你说，如果我把他想要的还给他，他会原谅我吗？”

“阿尔弗雷德你在说什么—”掐断通话，关掉电源，阿尔弗雷德给自己开了一瓶作为生日礼物的酒，重新坐回电脑前。

他也许并不需要知道答案。

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

看到那具熟悉的躯体的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德落荒而逃。他冲到洗手间把早上匆匆灌的咖啡吐了出来，一直到胃里没有东西可吐为止。泛酸的胃液烧灼着他的食道壁，这样的感觉很熟悉，甚至有些怀念。他以前酗酒的时候也会这样吐，半死不活地扒在洗手台上，空腹一杯又一杯灌酒的感觉并不舒服，酒精也麻痹不了他多少，倒不如说他灌自己就是为了等它们从胃里翻上来的那一刻，不可抑制的恶心，酒连同胃汁胆水一起冲出来，口鼻处的窒息感，无法睁眼的眩晕，他觉得自己越是陷在痛苦里无法自拔，就越是满足，才越有资格想他。这幅身体不是他自己的，就连神经反应都不是他自己的，美国昌盛繁荣一天，他就连自残都做不到。这种偷来的痛苦令他上瘾，短暂涌过的痛苦后是长久的空白，普罗米修斯自动修复的肝脏日夜被秃鹫啄食一般，他灌下酒精，不过是因为酒的味道比消毒剂好，可以灌上很多次。法国嘲笑他，你的身体又不是自己能控制的，想把自己喝死何必做无用功。他笑笑，反正死不了。说话的时候他嘴角还挂着一丝涎水，酒店一尘不染的镜子前是一张不体面的脸，因为食道返流而咳嗽，因为痛苦而痴笑，说不尽的狼狈。

这次更难受一些，他已经很久没有这样吐过了。拭净嘴角，他撑起胳膊泼了自己一脸冷水，然后重新走回实验室。Dr. X嘲讽地冲他努努嘴。

“你跑什么，”他侧了侧身，露出实验台上尸体一样摆着的躯体，“这不是你订做的吗？怎么？尺寸不合适？”

“不要再这么说了。”

“怎么？”他冲身后点点头，“后悔了？”

躺在那里的不是他，阿尔弗雷德告诉自己。

可是他真实得令他肝胆俱裂。

皮肤的颜色，疤痕的深浅，头发的长短，他试图在心里勾出英/国的样貌好照着比对，却发现自己脑海里一片空白。他花了十几年，把所有记得的细节都写了下来，把英国的一点一滴从自己记忆里临摹出来，他肌肤的触感，他嘴唇的温度，他的小习惯。他把自己压榨殆尽，从自己的骨血里挤捏出一个英国，再无法搜刮出半点更多的细节。现在他就躺在那里。他就是他记忆里血肉里生命里所有的英国。他完美地还原了他所记得的一切。但是他不是亚瑟。

“我… 我以为... ”他的肩膀松了下来，“我以为…”

“它不是别的样子，”Dr. X盯着他说道，一字一顿，“它就是你要我做出来的样子。不要骗自己说以为不会那么还原或者以为它会是古早机器人那种尴尬的模样。这就是你投资我的科技能做出来的产品，你在来找我之前就已经知道了。”

“他 … 衣服 ... ”

“1783号，”他咬字很重，“如果你不知道该怎么称呼它的话。它在实验室里就是这个样子，对于机器来说并没有裸体或者廉耻这种人类伦理概念。这是为了减少扫描障碍。”Dr. X的手若无其事地按在不着片缕的躯体上，阿尔弗雷德只感觉头皮一麻，想也没想地脱口而出一句“别碰他”。

Dr. X从鼻子里出了一口气。

“你也许该考虑一下从措辞上开始改变，用它(it)而不是他(him).”

阿尔弗雷德好像没听见似的杵在那里。

“还有一件事，”Dr. X不在意地继续，“你给我的数据里虹膜的颜色有矛盾。”

“他的眼睛是绿色的，祖母绿。”阿尔弗雷德轻声说，“官方有照片。”

“是这样没错，”他皱起了眉头，“可是你给的数据里出现了异色瞳，左蓝右绿。”

这一声唤回了阿尔弗雷德的神志，他回过神，猛地转过身，努力抑制着又一轮涌上来的反胃。

“绿色…都是绿色。”他扯开一抹扭曲的笑，“我记错了。”

Dr. X深色复杂地看了一眼他的背影，送来的笔记是手写的，高档用纸上的墨迹坚定得如同在宣誓，毛了的边角暗示被翻阅了无数次。能被一句记错了蒙骗过去的人，除了他自己还有谁？

“好吧。”他在平板上点了几下，“按照英国旧政府的官方图像来。”

他嘀咕着。

“如你所愿。”（As you wish.）

Be careful what you wish for; you might get it.（别轻易许愿，你可能真的会如愿以偿）

 

Make a wish!

“我又不是小孩子了。”

阿尔弗雷德口是心非地瞟了那个蛋糕好多眼了，亚瑟笑着推了他一把。

“先许愿！”

宴会上偷溜出来的两人找到白宫一个小储藏室躲起来，亚瑟半推半就地把手上提着的蛋糕送给他。

“比你那些加了乱七八糟色素的东西好多了。”

一个简单的巧克力蛋糕，英国人看着美国人脸上夸张的表情，小声嘟囔了一句什么，无奈地笑着。这里不过是个小隔间，两个人堪堪占据了大半空间，施展不开。亚瑟的呼吸擦过阿尔弗雷德的耳畔，后者僵着脖子往后退了一小步。阿尔弗雷德赞叹完了恋人的手艺，把蛋糕好好放在一旁，小心地推到架子最里面。

“你要干什么？”

他的恋人抗议道。

“这样不容易摔。”

他在蛋糕盒外面随手拉过一个木盒子抵住，检查无误后，转身护住恋人的后脑，将他压到了身后的架子上。亚瑟的回应很温柔，他一开始不急于结束这个吻，手指在阿尔弗雷德的发丝上打转。阿尔弗雷德分唇换了一口气，复又贴上去，却尝到了意料外的咸腥。亚瑟猛地推开他，背过身去抢出一串咳嗽。小隔间里很挤，咳嗽在阿尔弗雷德耳朵里听起来像是地裂山崩。

英国瘦得厉害，阿尔弗雷德拍抚着他的脊背，一点力气都不敢用，衬衫下的脊骨碾过他的手掌，烙得他生疼。他已经不只是七月抱恙那么简单了，所有意识体都心知肚明。他本来不想让他长途奔波，但是他执意要来为他庆生，谁也拦不住。美国的衬衫又大了半码，前年的西裤也变得不那么合身，看上去已经褪去了十九时候的青涩，正当二十三四岁蓬勃的年纪。亚瑟缓了缓气息，揪着阿尔弗雷德的领口重新吻上去，阿尔弗雷德似乎刚想开口说些什么，但是没来得及。亚瑟很急切地索取着他嘴里的氧气，像个快溺死的人，阿尔弗雷德的思绪转到这里，突然没办法继续下去。等亚瑟再一次离开他的唇瓣的时候，他轻轻把他推开了些。

“别问。”

亚瑟的语气和刚才的吻一样不容置疑。阿尔弗雷德犹豫片刻，还是没能忍住。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

话一出口他恨不得咬住自己的舌头，多么老套的开头。可是亚瑟把手缩回了胸前拦住，防备似地拉开了距离。

“你知道我不会骗你的，阿尔弗雷德，”他低声说，“可是我真的不想再像上次一样吵起来。今天是你的生日。”

阿尔弗雷德的一腔热情瞬间被浇灭，上次见面时候的不欢而散记忆犹新，他以为亚瑟这次愿意来为他庆生是态度软化的表示，他以为他决定好了。

“我有能力保护你。”他不想再让他回避话题了，干脆捡起那时候的话题继续往下说，“搬到我家来吧。”

亚瑟没有看他。

“我是认真的。”

“阿尔弗雷德，你知道你在要求什么吗？”

“我在要求保护我爱的人，这不是天经地义的吗？”

“我没办法抛下英国公民一个人躲到美国来，阿尔弗雷德，我以为同为国家意识体，我们至少在这点上能达到共识。”

“大多数人不会想死守着那个即将被被海水淹没的地方不放的。”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙说。

“那是我的国土。”

“英/国人心惶惶，这不用我告诉你，你自己看看你的身体！”后半句话爆发出来，几乎是吼着，“你需要我！”

海水并不是一朝一夕之间吞没一片土地的，在这个消息终于被政府默认，瞒无可瞒之后，阴影就开始盘桓。它是房间里的大象。在安排好如何处理这件事的初步计划前，政府不会主动承认这件事，但是每一年，海平线的报告都是最火的关注话题，网上甚至有一页倒计时与实时数据报告。长期产业开始迁移或撤资，移民潮再次爆发。失业率在飙升，货币一贬再贬，率先垮掉的不会是英国的海岸线，而是国家本身，是国民意志。

英国和各国的关系也使得美国成为他唯一的选择。与社会主义国家格格不入，在资本主义阵营向来自保第一，本以为进了欧盟，却还是对于诸多条款带着不参与的态度，也没有入申根区，最后退出之时也纠葛纷多，大伤元气。在美国眼里他在固步自封，但是那时候他也正摊上一个麻烦货色。21世纪的第二个十年的后期翻天覆地的一顿搅合，美英关系却自始自终暧昧不清。

“你的责任在于你的国家，美国，”英国的语气严重了起来，“把另一个国家的国民迁移你的国土上，在社保、治安、医疗还有基础工程上会增加多大的负担，还需要我再教你一次吗？”

“...... ”

“我做不了主的，”亚瑟冷冷地说道，“我是英国人民意识的实体，我…”

“那亚瑟呢？”

“…...”

“对你来说我们算什么？” 

亚瑟瞥了他一眼，阿尔弗雷德知道，这段对话他们重复过很多次，是个死局。可很多时候我们就是会绕回原点，然后发现兜兜转转，一切都不过在这一念之间。过得去，便什么事都没有了，可这一念，偏偏总是过不去的。

“你还是原来的答案吗？你的身体差到这样的地步，人心溃散，他们尽可以另捡一个别国的身份活下去。可是你呢？”

“阿尔弗，”这个称呼里的安抚成分并不比疲惫少，“就算我能住到你那里去，受你照顾，我那里的人心该怎么散还是怎么散。也许这正是打破国界的时候... 也许我们之间之间留下一个人也足够了…”

阿尔弗雷德知道这个我们指的不单单是他们两个人，以前他曾笑过，如果要统一起来一个地球国，恐怕是要有外星人攻打地球，人类才会勉强放下那些苟且，勉强合成一股力量。可是外星人又总是在美国大陆上炸来炸去，好像他们眼里的地图就只有半个北美洲，跟美国人的脑内的世界地图出了奇得一致。

他们太自以为是了，自觉眼界跳脱了地球的界限，总以为危险会来自未知的远方，可单单是孕育了他们的自然就足以使他们倾覆。

“我们首先是意识体，”这句话亚瑟重复过很多遍，“国家和故土的情结没办法绑住我，阿尔弗，它造就了我，造就了我们。”

“但你还是有选择的。”

“选择彻底当一个不闻不问的安全阀？”他挤出一丝笑容，“如果一开始就抱着这样的想法，那么你也不会主动参与到独立战争里去的吧。”

美国僵住了身体。

“当民众随历史而动的时候，我们之所以会在他们之中，不是因为我们不得已，我们大可以远远地观望，反正死生也由不得我们自己。”

“我们之所以到现在都无法抽身而退，是因为我们不仅是意识体的化身，我们也有意识，我们有人的一面。这一面让我选择即使在这样的情况下还是想要爱你，而也是这一面让我决定守在英国直到他们决定好下一步怎么走。”亚瑟把手搭在阿尔弗雷德的上臂上，“你总不能让我舍弃掉这一面的自己。因为你爱我。”

多轻巧。连他肺里的空气都比这三个字沉重。

“英国这个整体意识最厚重的地方就是我应该在的地方。”

亚瑟又是一阵突如其来的咳嗽，喉咙撕扯开来，阿尔弗雷德本能用手去拍他的背。

“阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟沙哑的声音都仿佛带着伤口，“你要学会接受事实，这个世界上有你做不到的事情。这只不过是其中之一而已。”

“如果我许愿，”他紧紧地搂过恋人，“要一个奇迹，会不会太贪心？”

“事在人为，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟一下一下拍着他的后背，“但总有尽人事听天命的时候。”

后者是最难咽的苦果，每一口溢满了不甘心的毒液。

 

视频电话接通的时候，阿尔弗雷德正套着连帽衫坐在地毯上打游戏。

“早上好。”马修从屏幕的角落里和他打招呼，“阿尔弗雷德，我有事想问你。”

“嗯？说吧。”他抓着手柄没放，人物在地图上流畅地穿梭着。

“阿尔弗雷德，你能不能先停一停。”

“啊？”他的脸朝着马修在的角落里偏了几度，但还是盯着他的游戏界面。

“阿尔弗雷德，”他的兄弟一向不会大喊大叫，他严肃的时候声音不会变得很夸张，但阿尔弗雷德是故意不去注意的，他心知肚明。

“我知道了，关于那个机器人的事情。”

也许是这个指代太模糊，以至于阿尔弗雷德花了很久才在脑内把“那个机器人”和亚瑟连在一起，又或许是他故意装傻，过了好些时候他才嗯了一声，操作出现了失误，血量开始止不住地往下飙。

马修看不到屏幕上的游戏，也不知道阿尔弗雷德突然开始对于操作键的蹂躏是为了挽救他的角色，他只是沉默着看着他用力得发白的手指噼里啪啦地发泄着。

“你…那么生气吗？”

“别傻了，”这句话他倒是接得很快，“游戏而已。”

这句话仿佛有了别的意味，两个人同时沉默下来，直到阿尔弗雷德的角色击败了对方，他庆祝地把手柄往沙发里一抛。

“阿尔弗雷德，”马修说，“亚瑟不在，再没人能拉得住你了。”

“你把这个当做游戏最好，但也是时候该醒来了。你能不能让自己喘口气？放过自己？”

阿尔弗雷德揉了揉眼睛，终于正视着马修，比了个V字手，答非所问。

“事在人为，哥哥，事在人为。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

只要上议院代表午时的钟声没有响起，那么哪怕是下午三点，在上议院内也只能算作是上午。议员们一本正经地道着早上好，对手表上的时间视而不见，像是一群恪守陈规的老顽固，哪怕把表塞到他们鼻子底下，他们也拒绝用现实替换传统。亚瑟从自己的私人更衣室里出来，脑子里突然响起了阿尔弗雷德的声音。

“上流社会的高级养老院，”他这么评价过，”这可都已经是21世纪了。“

“他们是下议院的缰绳，负责将一匹随时可能跑偏的国家机器束缚住，别以为只有你们的体制才实现了权利制衡。而且英/国向来对于有所奉献的家族铭记在心，这是懂得感恩。不像某些人。”

阿尔弗雷德投降地闭了嘴，但是笑着。独立战争从一道伤口变成了疤痕，结了痂也不会再流血了。他把那个傻兮兮的笑脸从脑袋里赶出去，在大厅里一个角落的位置落座，二十五六岁的样貌在一群已经年过半百的贵族之中也没有显得那么格格不入。今天这间屋子里参与讨论的议员格外多，空气仿佛能凝固起来，只余下窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声和闷进地毯里的脚步还留有呼吸的余地。下议院的提案最终还是交了上来，几位保守党议员在最前排准备着他们的稿子。亚瑟再次看了一眼表。

“弃岛，”威尔斯议员再一次重申，“这是唯一的途径。”

大厅里爆发出又一轮不满的嘘声，比起一开始已经小了太多了，更多人只是有气无力地东张西望着。

“海水上升的速度已经不可控，观测数据已经确认不列颠群岛是在危机范围之内的。”他逼着别人与他对视，“我们真的想死抱着所谓的故乡不放，然后把所有人口和设施机构迁移到苏格兰高地那么小小的一块地方继续我们臆想中的日不落帝国吗？”

“如果我们不把弃岛作为初步条件，那么我们的一切才真的是完了。我们需要时间在别的地方重整旗鼓，我们需要时间转移国家财产，制定民众安置计划，构筑新的国界。影响力如此大的国家面临举国搬迁的困境是闻所未闻的，所以我们如履薄冰，可是行动起来比坐以待毙要好太多！”

“是抱着所谓伟大传统和历史而死，还是作为一个几乎是新的国家存在下去？”

“有财富的可以移民，可是更多没有能力的人就只能抱着政府的补助活下去，到时候所谓英国会萎缩成一片毫无希望的土地。因为掌握着知识和财富的大多数都会离开，而余下的经济与教育基础都没办法支撑这个国家重新恢复往昔的荣耀。”

“但是，如果我们弃岛，我们也许还有一线生机。”

这句话再次掀起一阵喃喃的反对，可谁也说不出什么来。议长环视了一圈，连肃静也没喊，反对声就再次自己平息了下去。亚瑟能感受到几道有意无意瞟到他身上的目光，他松了松自己的领口，突然很想出去透透气。

“威克汉姆爵士。”议长点名。

“谢谢议长大人。我想问一下威尔斯先生，弃岛如果是第一步，我们接下来会怎么走？”不等回答，他又开口道，“因为如果仅仅是搬出去，那么照样会流失那一部分人才和财富资源，吸引他们的如果不是一个国家境内所能提供的资源，那么他们会走，如果是这个国家本身，先不说这样有多不现实，就算是在苏格兰高地上我们也照样不会失去他们。因此重点于在资源。我认为，弃岛很难说不是唯一的出路了，然而如果我们只是像图/瓦/卢一样租一块土地，那么是在被水淹得差不多的这里还是在外面都无所谓了。我们又为什么要走？”

“威尔斯先生，请回复。”

威尔斯议员绷紧了下巴。

“谢谢，议长大人。女士们，先生们，我要抛出另一个问题，一个很多人可能觉得愚蠢的问题，但是，什么是国家？”

国家的定义是可以被挑战的。只是很少人会想到这点。他有时候会和阿尔弗雷德聊起从前，同性恋还不被接受的时候，他们没有因此而退却，是因为他们本身就是超乎常识的存在，所以常识的思维不过是一种普遍接受的思维。而思维总是可以被挑战的。他们看着21世纪初期人们对于同性恋的态度逐步开放，看着同居法取代婚姻法的地位，看着一轮轮的思潮和讨论洗去过去的枷锁，又套上新的枷锁，没有底似的重复。所谓新的东西他们18世纪就听过。有时候他们会谈起到底人类的走向到底会在何处停下来。他们是否会开始从婚姻的存在怀疑到国家的存在，然后… …

威尔斯额头上的汗被灯光照得发光，整个额头都亮了起来。

“它是一个概念，一个不需要土地也能维持的概念。就算没有了不列颠群岛，我也可以骄傲地宣称我是英/国/人。而概念，是可以被补充修改的。”

亚瑟仿佛遇见了什么，猛地抬起头来死死盯着那个房间中央的身影。

“我们完全可以在别的国家，按照相近的政治体系，享受类似的公民权利，然后把英国人当作一个概念存在着。”

“譬如在美国。我们连语言隔阂都能降低到最小。而意识形态方面…”

“肃静！！！”

抗议声几乎要掀翻议会大厅天花板，一群白发苍苍的老者挥舞着拳头咆哮的样子甚至有些喜剧色彩，如果是黑白色调的默片画面就更有意思了。可惜这不是喜剧，也不是默片。不知廉耻，丧权辱国，这些零星的短语挤搡着敲打他的耳膜。他右侧太阳穴的神经突突地跳动着，带着些许危险的意味，他的头疼可能又要犯了。其实他没有必要强迫自己呆在原地，这样的讨论一天得不出结果，但是他还是想知道他们的态度。上议院，下议院，街头的路人，网络上的评论，他只想亲眼看看他们对于他，对于英国这个国家意识的态度，如果国土的失落已是必然，那么是否国家身份的意识与认知就不那么重要了。记忆如果没有载体便会趋向模糊，就像没有房屋的人很难有个家一样，当国家的概念失掉了它最重要的承载物，国土，那么意识本身是否又能长存呢？

而他呢？国家意识体的化身。他又会怎么样呢？他有选择吗？

“我们如果需要重新振作起来就必须需要我们自己的土地和清晰的国境线！”

“单纯的土地没有意义！”

“不如就地解散英/国，干脆把人都赶走！”

“肃静！！！”

当最终人群安静下来，方才在混乱中一直沉默的威尔斯议员终于开了口。

“以后怎么样还有待商榷。但是弃岛，转移权力中心，诸位应该都没有异议了？”

死寂。直到有人站了起来。

“格兰瑟姆男爵。”

“谢谢议长大人，我想提醒威尔斯先生，有些东西是我们都无法抛却的，在这个决定中至关重要的。”

爱国主义，历史，文化，文明，荣誉，尊严。

而天平的另一边呢？

国家地位，保存实力，最大范围照顾公民，政治博弈，时代进步的革新。

如今，世界上国家的数量在增多的同时也在减少，增多的多数不被承认，减少的更多是迫于同一个理由：国土丧失。后者隐匿于别的地方，然后逐渐销声匿迹。国家意识体亦然。他很久没听过西/兰那个家伙的消息了，也很久没看到过马/尔/代/夫和他周邻的意识体了。这个天平的倾斜貌似已经非常明显了。二者择其一，如果是美/国，他可能早就得出结论了。而英/国呢？他摸摸口袋里的烟，终于起身离开。

吸烟室里没有人。亚瑟摸索着自己的打火机，却怎么找也找不到。那是阿尔弗雷德送给他的礼物。他不喜欢烟味，却送了个打火机，还刻着他的缩写。这倒使他少抽了许多，虽然他调侃为看到上面雕刻着的一脸苦相的字迹，就想到了闻到烟味的阿尔弗雷德，反而没了抽烟的兴致。他找遍了身上所有的口袋，还是一无所获，于是匆匆赶到更衣室里翻他的外袍和他的储物柜。一件件一样样的挪开，又没耐心摆回原位，不管不顾地趴在地上望进衣柜底下，哪怕他知道在下面的可能性很小。他的大衣被翻了三遍，倒着往地上抖，力气大得出奇，几乎在地毯上拍起一阵细密的尘埃。他的太阳穴还是在跳动着，一个音节一个音节，不知廉耻，丧权辱国，肃静。他松开领口的扣子，揉乱了自己的头发，肃静！食指蜷缩着塞进齿间留下深深的咬痕，但疼痛只让他更加恼火。他在狭窄的更衣室里转圈，按照自己放东西的习惯又搜刮了一遍，还是找不到。磨损的写字台和吱呀做声的衣柜冷漠地注视着他，猩红色的窗帘开开合合几乎要把流苏扯了下来，他跺脚，就连厚重地毯下的木地板也有不满的回应。找不到。他还是找不到！肃静！！！走廊的那一头某个房间传来了骚动的声响，他听不清他们在喊什么，可是本能地觉得自己捕捉到了回响在脑海里的几个词，国土，公民，荣誉，国土，文化，解散… 他摔在地上的手机屏亮了，开了勿扰所以没声响，可是来自电子显示屏的白光还是在这间古老的更衣室里亮得刺眼。他本不想捡起来，因为他不知道现在的自己是否能足够冷静。他头疼。有人在喊肃静。打电话的人契而不舍。他想塞一支烟冷静一下，却又想起了打火机。该死！肃静！该死的肃静！！该死的海平面！该死！！

“马里欧？”

“英/国先生，”马里欧觉得电话那头的声音有些低，以为是因为场合的缘故，也没有在意，“刚才内务部发来消息说您年度体检提前了，要从今天下午开始进行，非常抱歉打扰您，我现在来接您可以吗？”

“好的。”

“还有，您的打火机掉在了车里，等下我一并给您送过来。”

电话那头的声音顿了顿，也应了下来。马里欧挂了电话，松了一口气。

“他没发脾气？”他对面办公桌上的人蹙起眉。

“没有… 先生的性格也不会允许他发脾气的。”马里欧整理着pad上面的体检材料，“他习惯自己消化。”

“总觉得他没怎么发过脾气，这正常吗？”

“国家意识体的存在正常吗？”他反问，“英/国先生是个绅士，现在已经不多见了。”

“是啊，”马里欧的同事伸了个懒腰，“时代在变化嘛。你能想象吗？以前的淑女在再大的变故面前，情绪变化都只能停留在眉毛上？”

“哪里听来的…”

“马普尔小姐就是这样。而且你不觉得吗？如果他是我们意志的代表，那他也太更不上潮流了吧。现在哪有年轻人还那么古板的。”

“我觉得我们的对话可以终止了，我要去接先生了。”马里欧干巴巴地说，“你刚入职不久，我希望你之后能够在口头上再谨慎一些。”

“毕竟我们都没有资格评论那位先生。我们对他们基本上一无所知。”

 

“我以为你不会亲自来的。”阿尔弗雷德领他进他的会客室，“因为之前视频的时候，你听上去好像… 不太开心？”

亚瑟扯了扯嘴角，在两位秘书面前，不开心大概是最能概括他们的争吵的词汇了。伯纳德会意，将会客室内的监听设备关闭，把马力欧引入旁边的房间，然后帮他们带上了门。亚瑟挑挑眉。

“这次我来属于公事随行，你这样白宫允许吗？”

“他们可能觉得这次谈判没我什么事… 也没给我派任务，只说让我好好招待一下你。”他递过来一杯茶。

“谢谢...”

短暂的沉默。

“所以… 什么时候公布？”阿尔弗雷德看着他，亚瑟看着手中的茶，“已经通过了吧？弃岛决议。”

“不然我们也不会在这里。”他僵硬地端着茶碟，“再让我确认一次，阿尔弗雷德，这不是你的提案吧？”

“我倒是希望在这件事上能按照我的意志来，”他笑了，“可是你也知道的，我并不是例外，和你一样没有插手决策的权力。这件事不可能是我的决定。”

“但是现在事态的发展情况也正和你意？”

“亚蒂，”阿尔弗雷德的脸上有着掩饰不了的喜悦，“并国！我们终于不用再那么有隔阂了！我们可以住在我的别墅里，不需要每次都横跨一个大西洋了。我们可以每天在一起。这样不好吗？”

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，你听听你自己到底在说什么？”

“我们非要这样下去吗，亚蒂？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住站起身来，“我知道这很难接受，之前视频的时候我把能劝你的话都说了，可是这不是你能决定的不是吗？现在放弃不列颠群岛已经势在必行，英/国需要美/国的帮助，撇去利益，但从阿尔弗雷德的角度，如果我说不会因为能和爱人朝夕相处而感到开心，就是在骗你。你也不会相信的不是吗？我到底要怎么做才能让你开心起来？我没办法把你岛屿还给你，亚蒂，我也没办法劝说白宫放弃与英国的并国谈判，这只会伤你更深。没有了美/国，英国在欧洲没有什么好名声，在其他地方的意识形态也不和，除了美/国，谁也没有资源土地或者是情感倾向去接纳英/国，这是不可改变的事实。亚蒂，英/国想要不再崩乱下去，只有和美/国合作这一条路可以走。这不是我选择的，也不是你选择的，是你我都没办法干预的结果。既然如此，你为什么还要逃避必然，而不是学会接受呢？”

亚瑟还是没有看向他。

“这不可能是唯一的结果。”他的声音轻到连自己都差点听不清。

“如果有别的路可以走，你们早就走了。”阿尔弗雷德坐到他身边，“我了解你，如果不是到了最后，英/国是不会甘愿并入美/国的。提早谈判是为了给国民争取更多资源。如果我是你，我也会这么做。我知道你很痛苦。但是亚瑟，我不能不为自己能够在这样的关头成为你的依靠而感到高兴。

“我真的希望是我来帮助你而不是别人。像你从前教我的那样，这不是自上而下的怜悯，不要看不起同情。”

“你看过白宫提出的要求吗？”亚瑟的目光扫过墙上的画像，“英/国的尊严被磨的一干二净。我绝不允许…”

“谈判桌上的事情，你比我清楚，亚蒂。”阿尔弗雷德有些急躁起来，“不然当初我为什么会选择加入民兵组织而不是说服乔治和你们谈呢？”

“你就对在这里生活那么反感吗？”

“你知道我有多讨厌被逼着做事，阿尔弗雷德，这不是我的选择！我没法喜欢这个决定！”

“但是你没有选择也不是我的错！你的那几座岛不是我指挥海水去淹掉的！”

这里就是界限了。他们心照不宣地转移了话题。

“你在这里留几天？”

“预计一星期左右。”

“住在哪里？”

“老地方。”

“我还可以来找你吗？”

“嗯。”没有犹豫的回答。阿尔弗雷德松了一口气。

“但是阿尔弗…”，亚瑟头一次对上他的目光，“我需要时间。

“你要求我理解你，但我也想让你理解我。那不仅仅是一块土地，那是我的国土，它寄托的东西是永远无法被替代的。要英国完全成为美国的附属，连殖民地都不如，我无法接受。但我抗拒不了海水，抗拒不了唐宁街10号和议会大厦，这不代表我必须欣然接受一切我被安排的一切。你开心的样子像是在嘲讽我的固执…”

“我没有…"

“…让我说完，这是我的感受。我知道你想要保护我。这一点上我们恐怕永远会冲突。但是这次确实不是你的错。

“正如你说的，我没有选择。我总有一天会接受这一切，但不是现在，阿尔弗，也不是明天。

“比起死亡，我更讨厌丧失尊严。”

“可是我没想...”

“阿尔弗。”亚瑟挤出一丝笑，“给我一点时间，好吗？”

“我以前说过，我首先是民众的意志，其次才是亚瑟·柯克兰。如果这是我的祖国做的决定，我会从命。”

 

美英并国协议成立。迫于海平面的上升，英国宣布弃岛，同时放弃拥有军队，司法主权等权利，保有部分主权与国民，开始逐步将全民迁移至美国，预计耗时5年起。史无前例。

同年，最后一位西/兰公民病逝于旧英/国。西/兰/公/国被宣告解散。

亚瑟找了西兰很久，在首相的默许下动用了一些关系，最终在英格兰北部的一个福利院找到了他。他被误认为是发烧生病昏倒在路边的孤儿，被好心人送到了那里。比起亚瑟他们，西兰更像是为数不多的国民的一员，一个体弱却喜欢跑来跑去的小孩子而已。没人认真把他当作国家看，他自己也没经历过多少打磨，无忧无虑得不像个意识体。所以当他顶着高烧缩在他身形三倍的病床上时，亚瑟只当他是一个孩子。

“他是个完美的案例。”温斯顿首相和他一起站在病房的玻璃外，“这是我们为数不多可以全面检测国家意识体的机会。”

“您是什么意思？”

“他现在面临的可能就是您未来面临的最坏的情况，英/国先生。”温斯顿的目光停留在心率检测仪上，而亚瑟在看他不住起伏的小小胸膛，“我们想要做好准备。”

“像提前40年计划伊丽莎白二世死亡的紧急预案那样吗？”

“最后总会用到的，先生。而且确实也用到了。”他把目光收回来，“但是您的身体状况牵扯着更大的利益。”

“但是你们好奇的是会不会反向影响。”

“我们只是想知道会不会有另一种和您的存在一样超乎常识的联系有待发掘，如果可以的话还能对英/国有所作用，先生。”温斯顿温和地回答道，“所以很感谢您提醒我们在别的国家下手之前找到了他。”

亚瑟攥紧了拳头。

“所以你们不但不打算试图延长他的生命，还想观测他的死亡过程？”

温斯顿礼貌地笑了笑。

“原计划这样的。但是有一个更能发挥其作用的提案，能够在观测的同时进行。

“他明天将被转移到一处科研机构，我们招募了五个志愿者，愿意被清除记忆，植入假身份配合实验。”

“你们打算… ”亚瑟倒吸一口冷气，转头望向正在整理自己手套的首相，“人体试验是违背实验道德的。”

“你们这类存在到底适不适用人类的道德标准还是一个存疑的议题，先生。而且如果有了新的国民而没有了国土的意识体会发生怎样的变化，更能贴合您的例子，您肯定也不想有一天突然不明不白就死了吧？

“如果在此期间，我们能研究出通过意识体影响国民的办法，那么一举三得，这位西兰先生说不定还能因为这场试验中多了这五位‘国民’而活下来，不是更好吗？

“如果什么也没发生，您觉得既没有国土也没有国民的意识体会是什么后果呢？他对我们还有价值，先生。如果不发挥这份价值，那么他的所谓’死亡’，又或者是消失，才会真正变得毫无意义。

“日安。”

 

TBC

肃静其实是Order这个词，因为在中文语境里肃静更能体现其作用，否则喊“秩序！”会有点奇怪。微博上应该搜得到下议院的Mr. Spesker (议长大人)喊“Order！”的合集，有一位议长甚至把他家的猫取名叫Order… 想象一下画面感十足

因为抗议那段其实用英文来表达更带感一些，想象一下一群老人用浑厚又有些沙哑的RP喊“Disgraceful! How could you possibly propose this great honorable, decent country to crawl under some of her former subjects and linger her dying breath like a bloody pet dog? “


	8. Chapter 7

阿尔弗雷德睡了三个小时左右，醒来的时候仰面躺在床上盯着天花板上的变了位置的烟雾报警器看了许久，才反应过来自己原来不在家。巨大的背包倒在床边，房卡掉在不远处的地上，身上还套着皱巴巴冲锋衣，甚至连眼镜也没有摘下来，压得耳朵隐隐作痛。他摸索着起了床，借着窗帘缝隙的光捡起房卡插到门口的卡槽里，瞬间亮起的灯刺得他眼睛生疼。他把冲锋衣扯下来扔在地上，拖着步子走进洗手间，哗哗的放水声至少让静得压抑的房间有了些许声音。镜子里是一张胡子拉碴的面孔，带着血丝的蓝眼睛，显然很久没理的金发十分凌乱，银色的狗牌反着洗手台的光，在他洗脸时与水龙头碰撞出声，清脆得像是要把他的耳膜碎掉。他的耳朵里仿佛还在轰隆隆地响，带着早上飞机上气压差的不适。他洗完脸，重新瞪着镜子中的自己，仿佛期待看到一个和刚才不一样的人一样。还是一样疲惫，混乱，仅仅多了一分强打起的清醒，阿尔弗雷德撇了一眼毛巾上的布理镇旅馆标签，像是烫伤了他的眼睛一样迅速移开目光。都已经到这里了，他却不敢面对现实。

他曾发誓不会再回来的。

窗外的天气很好，和他印象中的一样。打开窗，新鲜空气灌进房间，还带着海鸥的叫声和庆典上的苏格兰笛声。布里镇的圣奥古斯特节。这时候庆典才刚刚开始，由乐团领头和学生代表一起在镇子市中心游行，然后他们会在教堂前的绿地集合，神父会在教堂里举行仪式，最后为期三天的圣奥古斯汀日才算正式开了个头。

而亚瑟会在他们游行的时候在市镇厅左边角落等待乐团经过，在最后一个学生代表团走过后抄近路去教堂，中途会因为新鲜的玫瑰在花店停留两分钟，然后会和唱诗班的孩子站在一起，他们称呼他柯克兰先生，会问他圣奥古斯汀日的由来，亚瑟的解释会因为乐团的到达被打断，然后他会领唱诗班从左边侧门走进教堂，然后坐在左边的第二个绑着绿绸带的座位上，座位后有一本红色皮封的圣经，左下角有个烧焦的小圆洞。

阿尔弗雷德换了件干净衬衫，把塞在包一边的宣传页揪出来一股脑儿扔进字纸篓里，又烦躁不安地捋了捋自己的头发。为了拖延出门的时间，他决定刮胡子，又因为手抖而弄破了下巴，从口袋里翻出了一块陈旧的创口贴补上。他隔了一会儿才想起来这是谁塞在他包里的，伸手去揭的时候扯痛了刚刮过的皮肤，只能让它留在那里。伤口突突地疼，一下一下昭示着自己的存在感，还有他留下的创口贴。他整理了床铺，把字纸篓里的宣传页拿出来抚平叠好再放回垃圾袋里，换下来的衣服在壁橱里挂好，甚至重新冲了一个澡。用完了所有能用的借口，包括花了5分钟整理他的头发，阿尔弗雷德最终踏出了他的酒店房间，踏上了布里镇的街道。

人群开始散开去，最后一群游行的学生刚刚走过这个地方，不远处的教堂的传来钟声，是乐队按时到达的讯号。阿尔弗雷德大步向那里走着，轻车熟路地穿过几条小巷，几乎是跑着，最终在教堂前望见了那个身影，就在他应该在的地方，随后关上的教堂门挡住了阿尔弗雷德的视线，把亚瑟·柯克兰的背影关了进去。

这里只有永远热闹成一个样子的圣奥古斯特庆典，时间定格在6月，不断重复，像个孤岛。外面的四季变换成什么样，这里总没有迹象。爱尔兰传说中的永恒大陆，彼特潘的永无岛。布理镇像是英/国本身某时某刻某片段的凝固，timeless，与国家意识体不同，这里没有记忆，所以永恒得更纯粹一些。机器人们无休止地扮演着自己的角色，毫不厌倦地重复，重复，重复。累计的数据定期被消除，然后又如白纸一般填入新的角色设定。他们被要求快乐，于是他们快乐。如果人也能那么简单多好。

他的永无岛，他的永恒大陆。今天他非来不可，下不为例，他这么说服自己，可他不能总是到这里来，假装外面的时间也同样静止着。即使他在参与这里的设计的时候，不止一次萌生过隐居在这里的念头。

他不知道他走后，这个世界变得有多难以招架。仅仅是日常的琐事，就能剥蚀掉他所剩无几的耐心。戒掉回忆的痛苦比戒/毒大，成瘾在骨子里，在几百年烙下的陪伴里；赫菲斯托斯工程是他承诺自己的最后一次复/吸。几乎浸淫在回忆里的两年里，他借项目为由肆意又光明正大地搜罗和英国有关的一切记忆，任情绪泄洪般倾倒。最后他才发现，他瘾头只有更甚，而布理镇成为了他新的依赖。他无法抗拒想来这里的念头，就像当初无法抗拒嗜酒一样，以痛苦为生至少还能借痛苦对自己有所训诫。情绪并不会因为被倾倒而成空，总在那些暴雨如注的晚上，由破碎的马克杯为契机重新席卷而来。不想开灯，不想起身，就连手边的碎渣比自己有生气。抑郁两个字太轻描淡写，他有过低谷，有过失意，有过无眠的夜晚，那么多年岁，该有的都有过，只是那种空虚感，吞噬着一切的空虚感，总是最难以招架。 

来布理镇的旅途花掉了他所有精力。缩在旅馆的大床上他总算得到了3小时安眠。这是不应该的，在熟悉的家里睡不着，如坐针毡，却在一处人造乐园的陌生旅店找到了安定感。这是饮鸩止渴。

上次咖啡店的店员小姐这次出现在了广场上，广场上原来拉提琴的小哥去了花店，而花店的店长则不知道去了哪里。阿尔弗雷德绕着广场兜了一圈才记起轮换的事，距离他开园前的拜访已经有六个月了。人们总想找新鲜感，如果一成不变就难以吸引客源。但有别于别的人物，亚瑟仍然住在他的红房子里，延续着一贯的日常行动，毫无疑问是阿尔弗雷德的干预。在别的机器人兜兜转转，游客来来往往的布理镇，保持不变的只有亚瑟，这个镇子和时间而已。亚瑟是他布理镇故事的主角，他暂停了时间，存留了英国的小镇风貌，其实都只是为了实现一个最古老的祈愿。人们念了几千年的愿望，一个他曾经以为国家意识体永远不会有的愿望。是谓永生。

“下午好。”

教堂门开的时候，亚瑟所站地方的视野中央站着一个穿着灰色冲锋衣的年轻人。他等他走近，然后向他问好。

“下午好，先生。”亚瑟回答，“请问您是在等人吗？”

“我叫阿尔弗雷德。我…”

“您看上去很不舒服的样子？需要我带您去医疗中心吗？”

“不… 你能陪我走走吗？”

“您确定不需要就医吗？先生？”

“权限号65-70-74，关闭健康指数探测。”

亚瑟的神情出现一丝凝滞。

“健康指数探测已关闭。状态：建议开启。”

“对不起…”阿尔弗雷德喃喃，“ 权限号65-70-75，解除权限控制。亚..亚瑟，你能陪我走走吗？”

“好的，先生。”

他们无言地走上熟悉的斜坡，再次来到山腰上俯瞰布理镇的平台。等阿尔弗雷德站定不动了，亚瑟才笑着开口。

“真巧，这里是我最…”

“最喜欢的地方。”阿尔弗雷德打断了他，“我知道。你说过。”

“说过？”他回想了一下，“我们见过吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

“嗯。”

“我想想... ”亚瑟抱歉地笑笑，“我不记得了。”

“记得...”阿尔弗雷德倚在栏杆上，“你真的会记得什么吗？”

“抱歉，”亚瑟一动不动地站在原地，“您的话可能超出我的能力范围了。”

“想”是搜索记录，“不记得”是检测无效搜索不到关键词，“遗忘”是洗脑，清洗或者直接覆盖数据；“抱歉”是错误显示，“超出能力范围”是权限的禁止。所以他是被覆盖而不是清洗过。把他看作一个普通的机器人，似乎也不是那么难的事。如果不看着他的眼睛，也听不到他的声音的话。

“没事，我希望你听着。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我是来告别的。”

“我们才刚见面啊，阿尔弗雷德。”

“我不能这样下去了。”

“发生什么事了吗？（what’s wrong?）阿尔弗雷德？”

“倒不如问还有什么事没发生过，（what’s right?）”阿尔弗雷德听见自己在冷笑，“我厌了，因为禁枪的法案又一次吵得不可开交，议题但凡牵扯少数派就成了敏感话题，政治正确和过度政治正确来回拉扯。和俄罗斯那家伙又一次谈崩了，唐纳德时期用他的荒谬换取的那一点好感度估计又一次清空了，股市又开始有危险的趋势，就连原本半年一次的体检也开始频繁起来了。20世纪的幻灭要是再来一次，说不定又要花小半个世纪… ”

他深叹一口气。

“不过每年还是都有新英国人嚷着要独立。也许你听了这个会开心一些。

“最后那段时间，我很少见你笑了。

“记得那个情人节，我回家的时候你还是待在卧室的飘窗里。我问你想要什么礼物。

“你说想回家。其实以前你说过美国也有一些家的感觉的，可能你忘了。

“我知道你说的是英国。

“那天我不是故意朝你发脾气的。只是我跑遍了华盛顿，总算是在一家店里买到了和你以前喜欢口味相近的巧克力店，新英国人开的。我以为你会开心一些，我什么也没做错，这样对我不公平，我只是想尽我所能保护好你而已。那件事真的是意料之外。

“但你还是不开心。我很恼火。我知道你为什么不开心，可是我也不想一直做一个消化你不开心的机器。我能理解，但是我不能接受。

“我们也许都忘了，不像普通人，我们其实真的只有彼此而已。

“对不起。

“你原来住处的书被我搬来了不少，都是你经常提起的名字。你提到的华兹华斯的黄水仙，埃克塞特大教堂，有鸽子和海鸥的广场，一处手绘明信片的店铺，我也都记得。”

他望着底下的一砖一瓦都如此熟悉的布理镇。投入极大财力还原的埃克塞特大教堂；公园里的华兹华斯看不甚清，但底下一大片一直繁茂如斯的黄水仙却招摇得很，头顶不时传来的鸥鸣，风里悦耳的苏格兰风笛，还有那里的一处小红房子，捱在树篱之中。房子里有一本已经磨损得有些年头的丁尼生，满纸都是伤愁。

“今天我来，还有一件事，可能你也忘了。”

“生日快乐。”

英国的国庆原本以君主的生日为准，但伊丽莎白二世走后，她的官方生日也被固定下来。6月里第二个星期六。因为总是女王或者国王的生日，所以很少有人会注意英国的意识体在那天该什么角色。他自己也从来不认真的。他满心都是他的英国，余出来的地方刚好放下一个阿尔弗雷德。

他终于回头，亚瑟还是站在原地，离他不远处，带着这里的人物最常见的微笑。在这里，什么都能被理解，什么都能被包容，那样的微笑。他回过神来的时候，自己已经大踏步上前吻住了亚瑟，一样柔软的触感，一样敏感的舌苔。他紧紧拥住他，仿佛不这样就无法确认他的存在，睁开眼时，亚瑟也回望进他的眼睛，宛如一汪平静的深潭，没有丝毫波动。

他推开亚瑟，手背下意识粗暴地碾过自己的嘴唇。

“如果我没有理解错，”机器人问，“刚才的举动是因为阿尔弗雷德爱我吗？”

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PG-17 Notice

亚瑟正式搬到美国居住是在协议生效的第五年。阿尔弗雷德尝试提过几次让他搬到自己家来，可是哪怕接受了放弃一部分主权的合并，亚瑟也不愿意这么做，只收下了他的钥匙。阿尔弗雷德不能理解的是，既然都已经确认是彼此唯一的伴侣，为什么还是不愿意顺其自然地同居？他们曾经横跨着整个大西洋，不同的文明，历史，文化上的纠葛都没能使他们分开，却在通过合并跨过了所有这些鸿沟之后，停留在离他心中最普通最美好的生活门槛前，迟迟不肯过来。这是个典型的童话故事，爱能克服一切，他一直那么认定着。接下来的日子无论多久都不会太难过了，哪怕海水叫嚣着再要漫过北美洲，他们也是在一起的。

所以当他回家，惊喜地发现沙发上倒着熟睡的亚瑟时，心脏欢愉地几乎要跳出胸腔。他轻手轻脚地来到沙发旁，看到亚瑟眼角尚且有泪痕初干的痕迹，心下一紧。

“亚蒂？”他摇摇他，“我回来啦！你在等我吗？醒醒，亚蒂？”

“你…”

“是我啊！"阿尔弗雷德欢快地说，“你怎么来了？”

阿尔弗雷德进门的时候没有开灯，所以房间里只有沙发旁边一盏低低的落地灯亮着。亚瑟刚醒，脑袋昏沉沉的，像是竭力把什么封住了那样。破冰的利刃是阿尔弗雷德的笑，那样的孩子气，他被硬生生剜开了记忆。

“西兰死了。”

西兰是谁？阿尔弗雷德的话到嘴边硬生生憋住。这个名字有些熟悉，但并不是什么深刻的记忆，像是偶尔会提到的某个人，见过或者没见过都没印象，对于他只是活在记忆的片段里，抛却了也不会觉得若有所失的一个名字。无关紧要。

“是我的错…… ”

“等等，”阿尔弗雷德打断了他，“虽然我不知道发生了什么事，但是我确定肯定不是你的问题。”

“他是因为我才被带去做实验的。”

“什么实验？”

“意识体与国民的互关性。他们想知道能否用意识体来控制国民。”

“什么…”

“很多种...方法，”亚瑟兀自说道，“五个人充当国民，每次在他身上…测试的时候他们的脑部活动状态都会被实时记录下来..”

“亚瑟，我不明白…”

“电击… 用得最多的是电击… ”亚瑟把头埋进手掌里，“对着大脑和还有心脏… ”

“刑罚？”

“不是… 没有结果，五年，没有半点进展… ”他的语速放慢了，“然后他死了。”

“……”

“实验中途突然的脑死亡。”他喃喃，“一个孩子。一个…意识体。”

阿尔弗雷德想起来了，西兰公国，一个所有人都不在意不承认的小小国家，大家对他的兴趣与看低头看杂耍类似。公国解散的消息似乎刮过他的耳边，从没让他在意过。他把亚瑟的头按到自己肩上，抚慰地拍着他的后背。

“我怕。”

“亚瑟… ”

“你想过死吗？我们这副身体衰竭枯萎的样子？”亚瑟更像是在问自己，“我们甚至都不会老去。我们也没有选择死亡的奢侈，只有等死亡选择我们。在任何一分一秒，都有可能，毫无预兆可言。”

“亚瑟，你想多了… ”阿尔弗雷德蹭蹭他的脑袋，“几百年我们都这样过来了… ”

“那是我还没有失去我的故土的时候。”亚瑟挣开他的拥抱，与他视线齐平，“再没什么能最直接地把我和他们联系起来了，阿尔弗。现在的英国人怀抱着的所谓故国不过是护照上的一串字母或者系统里的代码。从今往后，英国是什么… 我又是谁？”

“我会不会死？”

“怎么会！”阿尔弗雷德果断地截断他的思绪，“没可能的，你别想摆脱我…”

亚瑟的笑容很疲惫，阿尔弗雷德越发心惊，这句话本是为了激起他的反驳才开的玩笑，可当亚瑟真的笑了，他却想收回刚才的话。他一直是被安慰的那个，在这种时候，越发不知说什么才好，皱起眉头半天才憋出一句话。

“我不会让你死的。我发誓。我会保护你的。”

亚瑟还是在笑，只不过看上去疲惫大于悲伤了。他的指尖抚平阿尔弗雷德皱着的眉心，后而挪到他的脖颈处，俯身上前吻住了他。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地接受着这个邀请性的吻，待到唇分，气喘吁吁，他还是不太能确认亚瑟的意思。

“亚蒂…”

他话没说完，重新被堵上了嘴，亚瑟更加急切地勾过他的舌头，唇部的触感太柔软反而显得太过平淡。他要的还更多。收紧臂弯拉近距离，更多的身体接触。连交换一口空气的时间都不够。阿尔弗雷德再没有疑虑了，他打横抱起亚瑟走进卧室，后者难得对于这样的抱法没有挣扎，目光也没从他脸上离开过。

卸下所有包袱的亚瑟他很久没有见到过了。

他好像又瘦了，阿尔弗雷德在心里叹道，他舔吻过他的面颊，绕过刚才还恋恋不舍的唇瓣，一路吻下去，双手克制着力度，仿佛稍不小心就会把怀里的人折断，但又没有无力到能使他挣脱，虽然亚瑟没有想要拒绝的意思。他只是凭身体本能反应着，阿尔弗雷德的舌头仿佛能灼伤了他，他却喜欢这种疼痛似的，一边颤抖，一边把自己往他嘴下送。吻到下体处，半勃的性器尚且蹲伏着，腿却自觉地打开了。阿尔弗雷德抬眼望了一眼亚瑟，后者头一次半点推诿没有地任他折起了自己的腿，仿佛任何欲拒还迎的片刻都是浪费时间。亚瑟眼里的疲惫未消，却拿出他所有的欲望望进阿尔弗雷德的眼睛深处，这欲望强烈得仿佛烧穿了他的灵魂，烧毁他的眼睛。阿尔弗雷德的世界成为了埋葬他的深渊，他万劫不复，他情愿甘心。阿尔弗雷德的回应是复衔住他的嘴唇，唇齿相依，他闭上了眼睛，内心竟生出念头，不愿看到这样强烈的欲望，强烈得仿佛过了今天便没有明天，像是不管不顾，愿意死在这样的快感里的决绝。

手指的进入一开始并不顺利，许久未开拓的身体，外加亚瑟现在不乐观的身体状况。阿尔弗雷德沾了润滑液的手指犹豫了，他太怕伤到他了。拓进慢得磨人，亚瑟必定是不好受的，可他还是什么话也没说，手攥紧了床单，隔着布料在手心里留下几道指甲印。痛感在后穴跳动着，顺着心跳的节拍，他此刻还活着的证明。这是他最近总是在寻找的东西。在进食的时候，在运动的时候，在办公的时候，他捕捉着自己的呼吸，数着心跳，其中疼痛感是最有彰显力的东西。越是疼，他越安心活着。他不怕死亡，他怕的是有一天连疼痛也没办法感知，那样麻木而无能为力的终焉。可性事上好像还是不一样一些。痛感随着润滑而减少，他觉得自己仿佛飘了起来，被手指在体内搜刮的感觉每次都麻痒难抑，脚背绷挺着几乎悬空，然后被突如其来的震颤拉回地面，撞进了无尽的海里，水裹挟着他的口鼻，令他沉溺。敏感点被触到时他听见自己叫出声来，丝毫不加掩饰的难耐，声音仿佛传过很远的地方才返到他耳里，那样的叫声由自己发出，终归还是有些耻，蜜穴后知后觉地绞紧阿尔弗雷德的手指，然后又被新加入的另一根手指连带着一起捅开，却没有他所期待地那样用力。

阿尔弗雷德终究还是在怕吗？呻吟和喘息占住了他的嘴，所以亚瑟在心里问，你在怕什么呢？我的身体的每一寸你都见过，舔过，抚摸过，为什么不像一直以来的那样干我呢？不要怜惜我，不要同情我，不要在这时候提起性以外的所有事情。英/国也好，美/国也好，国家意识体也好，海平线上升也好，它们终于离我远远的了，因为你带走了我。这不是你一直所希望的吗？我，被你占有，被你压在床上亲吻，被你送上高潮，只有我们两个人的世界。我现在发现，这也是我所想要的。我想要溺死在这里而不是大西洋里，我想要溺死在你眼睛的蓝色里，我想要叫出声，想要一边求你停下一边求你别停。我想要把自己揉进你的骨血里，然后你也将在我的骨血里。我想要体会那一片空白，想要感受射精的巨大满足感，想要吻你直到失掉了我的舌头，拥抱你直到感受不到自己的皮肤。我想要你，我不想要明天。我想死在这里，而不是冰冷的仪器上。阿尔弗雷德，操我。

“我爱你。”

性器送进来的时候他轻声往他耳朵里送气，模糊如雾的一句话，为什么说爱也要变得如此小心翼翼？亚瑟的胳膊勒着他的脖子，身体贴合着他的律动尽可能放松着后穴。他捅进他的身体，仿佛一把利刃，亚瑟心头喷涌出兴高采烈的鲜血，下身溢出快乐露骨的肠液。他尽情呻吟着，喉咙变得干渴，于是索取着所有他能够得到的水分。他将呻吟送进阿尔弗雷德喉咙里，换取一星半点缠绵的唾液，他舔过阿尔弗雷德的喉结和锁骨，汗液浸咸了他的口鼻。阿尔弗雷德始终看着他，每当他抬头睁眼，总能看到他的眼睛。真好。在欲海沉浮，这束目光是他的浮木，他死死攥住它，神志留得半分清明，只是想让自己每一个细胞都记住这样的快感，逼上来的心跳，粘腻的呼吸，被填塞得满满当当的后穴，还有阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。他太近了，他能在里面看到自己，一个快要放手了的人。

他在哭吗？阿尔弗雷德慢了下来，他像一直以来的那样吻去亚瑟泌出的泪水，却头一次吻不干净似的。他不知道该怎么办才好。他本来已经努力克制自己，不想再向那么痛苦挣扎的他要求些什么了。可是他却去而复返，将一切都交与他一样地与他做爱。与身体一起交予他的，还有他的心。他原本以为他已经准备把它从自己那里收回去了。甬道里的动作逐渐变得湿润，他能清晰感受到埋在亚瑟体内的自己的心跳，交合处的软肉咬着他的性器，他咬着亚瑟的樱果，亚瑟咬着一连串喟叹。淫靡的水声逐渐泛起，阿尔弗雷德凑上去吻他，舌头蛮横无比地一通乱搅，摄住他的唇齿和呼吸，仿佛恨不得将他的心脏从嘴里勾出来。亚瑟的阴茎蹭在他的腹部，他空出一只手去撩拨它，三两下引出一注白浊，后穴随之一张一弛。亚瑟的眼神涣散了片刻，复望入他的眼里，还是填得满满当当的赤裸裸的欲望，眼角还是有泪水。这正是你想要的，可是你为什么还在哭？

“是因为疼吗？”

他听到熟悉的声音问。亚瑟吐出一口气，摇了摇头。这些感觉怎么会是疼呢？一开始穴口虽然酸胀，但到后来内壁逐渐麻痒，被填充而收缩的括约肌摩擦着送入的性器，熨开褶皱，体液和润滑剂流溢出臀瓣尚且是干燥皮肤的瘙痒，敏感点的电流从尾椎蹿上后脑，接吻时候永远都不会厌的那种柔软的触觉，这些怎么会是疼？他感觉到温柔的唇又贴上来吻他，可流连在他的眼睛周围，下身的快感也并不见长，刚对异物有所依赖的小洞徒劳地含吻着阿尔弗雷德的下体。他仰起脖颈，手臂撑起上半身往名为阿尔弗雷德的热源上凑，精瘦的躯干贴将上去摩挲着，皮肤贴着皮肤，用能烤化他的语气念他的名字。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

只是一个名字，命令一样的口吻，阿尔弗雷德也不需要他多说半个字。他的手指上还沾着些许白浊，掌心移至亚瑟的大腿内侧，恶意地在敏感的肌肤上挠了挠，贴合右腿根部的皮肤一丝不苟地抚至脚踝处，他用了些许力道，亚瑟能清晰感受到他指尖凉意烧过的纹路，像是烙在了上面一般。他捉起他的脚踝揽至自己后腰处，另一只脚也主动顺从地附上，交叠着的脚踝把他往里挤了挤，连带着肉棒往后穴深处多了几寸。再明白不过的暗示了，他不需要再顾虑什么。阿尔弗雷德健壮的臂膊撑在亚瑟的肩侧，拘起身子往里捣。房间里只有烟雾报警器闪着光，像是异样的夜空下唯一一颗恒星，诡谲危险。黑色的天花板，黑色的窗帘，背着窗外映进来的光线的阿尔弗雷德也是黑色的，他自己也是一团黑色，也许在哪处还闪着逼人的红光，一下一下跳动着。外界的黑色是他看到的，自己的黑色的感知到的，融而唯一，他即是世界。他的身体绞咬着阿尔弗雷德，就像是这个房间的里的空气严丝合缝地贴着他们二人，呻吟和喘息在房间里漫开来，也在他的身体里漫开来。对于更剧烈摩擦的渴求就像是刚被放过的他的嘴渴求空气，每一次呼吸都深得仿佛吞入一柄长剑，从他的嘴里刺进去，把炙热的空气刺进去，把有阿尔弗雷德体温的一切都吞进去，进去，再进去，更多，更深！呼吸，呼，吸，啊…...

阿尔弗雷德舔掉溅到他嘴角的精液，最后用力撞了几下也一并去了，凉意粘着在炙热的肠壁上，刺激它自主地收缩，正如现在大口喘息着的亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德抽出略疲软的性器，失去了填塞的穴口稍一扭动就挤出浊液来。他挪上去将亚瑟的脑袋挪到自己肩窝处搂着，不住地吻他的头发。

“还想要吗？”

夜还长，日子还长，人生还长。可有时候却能比这句话来得还要短一些。阿尔弗雷德不知道他们是否算是彻底和解了，或者只是亚瑟想要和他做爱而已。爱和性可以分开，对于他们来说就像是把英/国和亚瑟，美/国和阿尔弗雷德分开一样简单。他把自己摆在被动的位置，只要亚瑟想要便可以给他，现在，他没什么不能给他的，就连他曾经夺去的自由也是。

亚瑟的回复是偏过头去咬他的脖子，留下了一个不容置疑的牙印。

第二次的进入要顺利得多，阿尔弗雷德不再有所顾虑，按住亚瑟的腰身往下揿力道似乎比往日里还要大一些。亚瑟被钉在他腰上，被进入过一次身体有些软，使不上力，随波逐流地起伏着，先前的精液不时被外翻的嫩肉带出来些许，湿润的摩擦带着水声，浸淫着两人的私处。默不作声的性爱，说话的只有床垫难受的吱呀，交合处的滑腻叽咕，阿尔弗雷德喉头的粗喘和亚瑟毫不克制的呻吟，足够了。敏感点再一次被毫不客气地撞到的时候，亚瑟被噤了声，明明嘴巴还开合着，只是已经没有声音了。颤栗传遍他的全身，几乎使他脱力，而下一次的顶撞接踵而至，凶器太深了，仿佛贯穿了他的身体，把他所有脏器都搅得一团糟，只剩下一颗心脏在某处被体内的热度烘烤，皱巴巴的，赤裸着，瑟缩着，但是跳动着。他又射了一次，光靠着后面的快感，坦诚得不像是平日做爱时候都不忘毒舌的英/国，他想是完全和往日的自己剥离了开来。现在的他需要一场淋漓的性爱，欲求不满的不是他的身体而是灵魂。所有不和阿尔弗雷德接触的皮肤都好似浪费着，又或者，他能感知到的皮肤就只有臀部和后穴，和那被一次次爱抚着的性器。他觉得自己像一个容器，但是没一件物什是他自己的。他装满了那些华丽的词藻，那些所谓的重要的东西，他给自己的责任和义务，他自我标榜的英国性和传统。抛却了这些东西的他轻得不像他自己。高潮像是真的把他托上了半空，随后的下坠感牵扯着他的下腹，他看不见什么在下面，直到新一轮的潮水重新托起了他。他觉得自己忘记了西兰，忘记了不列颠群岛，忘记自己对于突然死亡的恐惧，尽管当真正忘记什么的时候，其实是不会“觉得忘记”的。 如果他是一首史诗，那么最好在这一刻就写下终章的句点合起书页，这样他便能从故事中逃开去，从字里行间逃出去，从他命定的死亡里逃出去。让性爱的高潮也成为他的高潮，随后脱出梦境的下坠感会将他惊醒，他依旧还是那个大洋彼岸岛屿上的英/国，如果这一切都是梦的话。

阿尔弗雷德早上醒来时，亚瑟已经离开了。他随手抓一件T恤套上，里里外外把自己的房子兜了两圈，才不得不确认了他不在的事实。期待垮坍得毫不意外，但失落仍旧不可避免地砸了下来。他独自坐了一会儿，随后慢吞吞地起身去洗漱，却发现亚瑟包里出差常备的那种一次性牙刷意外出现在了自己的牙杯里。像是怕被误会，牙刷上还跟了一枚不情不愿的纸条，等下次记得买到了新牙刷再扔云云。阿尔弗雷德嘴角沾着牙膏沫，目光从便签移到镜子里的自己时，看到了这些日子来自己最傻的一个笑容。

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

“圣诞快乐。”

外面在下雪，不大，从窗户里望出去只有在路灯下才明显。阿尔弗雷德走进房间的时候身上的雪已经化得差不多了，额头上湿漉漉地搭着几缕碎发。Dr. X听到他的声音，甚至都没有费心问他为什么要在平安夜来研究室，反正答案肯定和前几年的差不多。

“圣诞快乐。”他只是懒洋洋地回道。

阿尔弗雷德回了一句快乐，挪开两台平板，给自己在桌子上腾出一个位置来，摆上了拎过来的几听可乐和一瓶蛋奶酒。Dr. X瞥了一眼酒，显然对于它的兴趣比对他更大些。

“你的秘书送的礼物？”

阿尔弗雷德隔着酒瓶端详了一番里面的液体。

“伯纳德做蛋奶酒的手艺比他的猪肉派好像要好一些。”他从袋子里掏出两个廉价的派对塑料杯，“来一杯吗？”

“谢谢。”Dr. X没有客气，“顺便，虽然这不是你带可乐来的第一年，我还是认为喝可乐是很幼稚的行为。”

“我喜欢它的味道。”阿尔弗雷德简单地说，“我好像没有问过你是什么时候开始酗酒的？”

“我没有酗酒。”

“那一般你把不负责任地乱灌自己一气的行为叫什么？”

“只是在圣诞节而已，这种叫做放松。长期成瘾才是酗酒，比如你和可乐的关系。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了。

“你尖锐得像个英国人。”

Dr. X瞥了一眼他，又瞥了一眼酒，嘟囔了一句抱歉。

“我不是故意的。”他接过一杯蛋奶酒，“好吧，其实我是故意的。我从来不知道收敛。哪怕是在平安夜。”

“我以前也这样，”阿尔弗雷德坐下来，“后来才改的。如果有一个总是能包容一切的人在身边，是很容易让自己无法无天的。”

Dr. X没有接话，只是啜饮着酒，沉默了一会儿，才开口。

“你的秘书好像也提起过以前的你。”

阿尔弗雷德很感兴趣的样子。

“哦？他怎么说的？”

“忘了，”他摆了摆手，“大概是说你和他一开始入职的时候不一样吧。更有精神了什么的。虽然我不清楚他说的从前对你来说是什么概念，毕竟你已经三百… 啊不，四百？”

“五百年多年。”阿尔弗雷德把弄着杯子，“伯纳德成为我的秘书其实也不过十几年。”

他顿了顿。

“不，我说的以前是他还在的时候。”

Dr. X 推开蛋奶酒的空杯，重新把自己的威士忌拉到跟前。

“他走了也有十几年了。”

“相比较你的五百多年，这十几年确实很短。”他干巴巴地说。

阿尔弗雷德的脸面着窗外，他看不到他的表情。

“我们意识体的时间概念其实和你们很相近。我现在体会到的时间的长短并不因为我总共有多少时间而改变。当快乐的时候，时间会的确感觉很短暂，但痛苦的时候，一天也像是一年。我的五百多年里，该痛苦的时候照样漫长地痛苦着，飞也似溜走的快乐时光也并没有那么短暂。我并不是总共背着这些年活着的，我活在每分每秒里。”

“你们会遗忘吗？”Dr. X问出这句话的时候就意识到自己已经有些醉了。

“当然，几百年的记忆和情感，如果都在，没人能承受得了。”

他的玻璃杯磕到桌子的声音重了些。

“所以遗忘是能被原谅的，是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德转过头来。

“遗忘并不是什么错事，不需要被原谅。”

Dr. X从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，没有回答。外面的雪下得愈发密集，细密的雪珠子被风裹挟着噼里啪啦打在玻璃上。阿尔弗雷德拉开一罐可乐，气泡溢出的声音像在放一小簇烟花，同样逐渐平息在一片深色里。

“我天生对数字很敏感。”

阿尔弗雷德看着他。

“没什么大不了的。但是她很喜欢。”

他的手指在杯壁划过，好像开口的是别的什么人，讲的是和他无关的别的什么事。他没有五百多年的寿命，但他懂阿尔弗雷德轻描淡写的十几年。他知道阿尔弗雷德知道他说的是谁，将要说的是什么事，所以他才会开口。一时冲动。以后可以把这份责任推给酒精，推给没有家回的平安夜，推给阿尔弗雷德。他们不能算是朋友，也因此没了顾忌。他不需要又一个人来安慰他说这不是他的错，也不需要别人告诉他时间会抚平疮疤。它没有。淡下去的记忆没有让他好过，更像是在嘲讽他的无能为力。他只是想说话。酒精也好，氛围也好，听众也好，他其实都不是很在乎。

“我们在一起五年。她会随便把电话号码什么的涂在纸上，然后弄丢。如果我恰好在家里看过，就能记住。后来我们搬到一起，她干脆连纸条都不记了。”

“‘我的大数学家。’她会这么叫我，哪怕我其实主修的是计算机，数字也不过是一点愚蠢的天赋，除了算小费几乎别无用处。”

“刚毕业的研究机构很穷，虽然是我喜欢的领域但生活也岌岌可危。我知道她想让我觉得被需要。其实她自己可以过得很好。一个人的话。”

“换了研究所之后稍微好点，我们租到了更大一些的公寓。她还是习惯突然接着电话跑到我身边，跟着电话里的声音报出一串数字，然后朝我笑。虽然还是在打电话，口气也那么冷静得体，但她笑，像是和我分享着什么秘密，而电话那头的人永远都不知情。这么小的事，她可以那么开心。”

“后来有一天，她说自己缺个戒指，借着我的手量了左手无名指的指围，让我记下。我当时还以为不过是又一个数字。记下个数字对我来说毫不费力。我像记下其他数字那样记下了。我没有用心记。因为太容易了。”

“然后她就走了。枪&击案。那天她回大学看望导师。流弹。没撑到医院。”

“我比较迟钝，一段时间才反应过来。她不在了。”

几个月里一团糟的生活一笔带过。搭配得乱七八糟的衣着，不配对的鞋，几次因为把钥匙忘记在家里而被迫换了的锁。不小心摔碎的蒙尘的杯子，被绊到过一次错了位就再也没还原过的盆栽，被扔掉的过期香氛和沐浴露，逐渐被抹去的第二个人的痕迹。他忙于工作，很少在家里待着，但只要一闲下来，公寓里那种仿佛能把人吞噬的安静就会突袭他。如果他不挣扎着离开，就会被钉在原处几个小时，一直到他感觉那只手松开了被攥着的他的喉咙，他能够自由呼吸了为止。

“事情过去一年多吧，也是平安夜。同事送了我一瓶酒。我以前没有喝酒的习惯。现在想起来觉得很傻。”

“我挺容易就醉了。第一次喝那么多。脑子里什么东西都有，什么东西都很乱。那时候我突然知道了她的意思。”

“她在等我求婚。”

“然后我发现我忘了。她的指围。”

从胃里翻涌上来的酸涩。他的胃腹像是被两只手掐得青紫不分，拧得他无法呼吸。他几欲呕吐，抱着胃跪倒在地上。他哭了，这是那之后第一次。回想起来，那不是酒精的作用。

那时候翻搅着他的胃的情绪是后悔。天翻地覆的后悔。

“我不知道自己是怎么到那里的，可能是打了一辆车，也可能是走去的。迷迷糊糊的，脑子里有什么我也不是很清楚。警&察说我打了一辆车，我没印象。但是我知道我要去那里。所以我去了。”

“他们发现我的时候我还在徒手挖。指甲断了，好像还有擦伤。记不清了。他们一开始说我疯了，后来又说只是酒的关系，拘&留了我一晚上就放我走了。现在想起来，其实我没那么不清醒。我至少一个人到了墓地，也有目的。我只是想知道她的指围。我想再量一次，用心记下，然后就不会忘了。我甚至带了她的卷尺。”

“但我那时候确实不清醒。我不记得她的尸体被运回了家乡。我到的公墓里甚至都没有她。”

“他们说我是疯子的时候，我自己也这么觉得。我一定是疯了，才会不明白她那么直白的暗示，才会忘记那么重要的东西。我宁愿我是疯了。我宁愿我生来就是个傻子。我太自满，太自我为中心。我应该陪着她回学校，应该在她身边而不是赶什么报告。我应该在她告诉我她想要一个戒指的时候就跪下来求婚。”

“能原谅我的人已经不在了。而且我也没疯。我没什么借口好找。”

“你来找我的时候，我还以为你在嘲笑我。”他手有些不稳地倒出另一杯酒，“我没想过你才是疯了的那个。”

“加拿大的意识体来问我要过你的记录，被我以保护用户隐私拒绝了。如果他和你是一样的存在，搞到你的记录只是时间问题。在开园前去的那次以后，你一共有9次访问记录，而且越来越频繁。我当初多管闲事，警告你不要拿机器人当人，也倒不是因为你怎么样。我只是很讨厌看到如此愚蠢的行为。你以为按照我的研究水平，为什么没有用机器人取代伊莱莎？”

他咚地一声锤在桌子上。

“因为它不是她！它不可能是她！再精妙的模仿再庞大的数据都无法让它变成她！你说你只要一个善终，可是你还是太贪了。你们都有了几百年了，还有什么可可惜的？至少他没有带着失望走！至少你那时候还在他身边！可我呢？你还有什么好不满足的？还要什么样的善终？你记得，记得那个人的一切，你给我的资料如果打印出来可以堆满我半个办公室！你还有什么好后悔的？你知道你让我多嫉妒吗？你还要想怎样呢？”

Dr. X把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，头倒在臂弯里长长地吐了一口气。阿尔弗雷德没有答复。他只是把自己脖子里的狗牌链掏了出来。和他的名牌一并悬着的是一枚银戒，被他的体温烘得暖活，如同活着一般。他吻了吻那枚戒指，让它滑上自己的小指，旁边的无名指上另一枚的对戒。

按计划。一切本该都在开园前就彻底画上休止符的。

那他现在，到底想要怎样呢？

TBC

感谢我家蜚的医学相关细节指导

补充一下世界观（修bug）：  
1\. 本文的设定中苏/格/兰，威/尔/士和北/爱/尔/兰都不作为地区单独存在意识体  
2\. 科技发展水平速度和现实不符（时间线未来而科技发展的整体步调偏滞后而且不均，解释一下高科技人工智能和机器人的发展水平属于未来级，但是时代交通和通讯技术却停留在现在我们的水平，本身是不合理的，但是由于专业不对口我真的没办法预知未来的科技到底什么水平otz）


	11. Chapter 10

伯纳德的调令下来了，他不再全职负责美国的日程，而是将工作重心转移回白宫的事务上。他打听过，总统没有意思再指派别人代替他放下的那些工作。信号很明确：国家意识体不再是如此必要的存在了。世界的趋势正在合而为一。新意义上的全球化。他敲了敲美国办公室的门，里面没人回应。几天前的半杯咖啡还在原位没有动，钢笔笔帽没有盖上，笔尖的墨渍干得狰狞。伯纳德放下需要他签字同意的文件，合上笔帽，犹豫了一下，拨通了加拿大的私人号码。

如果当初没有英国，他们还会是现在的关系吗？加拿大的漫长冬天容易将人封在家里，马修在又一场大雪堵住家门的时候这么问自己。雪不停，那么铲雪就没有意义。他只能眼睁睁地看着那层白色越积越厚，而天久久不放晴。往雪里看太久眼睛会疼，看太久了会雪盲。看累了，他可以回头看看自己暖烘烘的壁炉和玻璃罐子里的枫糖浆，都是温柔的颜色。但是阿尔弗雷德不一样。他会一直一直往雪里看，哪怕被无尽的白色刺伤了双眼。阿尔弗雷德不懂得回头，他拒绝看到除那片白色外的所有别的颜色的东西，马修曾无数次婉转地提醒他，他还有自己的生活。他身处木屋中往外看雪，却像是身处雪原而四周一望无边。他将自己逼入绝境，但其实不过是一个回头的距离，他就能看到光。但他没有。

他们是什么关系？他们之间世界最长的不设防边界足以说明他们的特殊。他们之间也谈不上多亲密，却足以使他对另一个的国家意识体产生关心。如果没有英国，他们可能也不过是相邻的两个国家，为了利益偶尔交战偶尔联合，和世界上别的意识体没有什么区别。他不会称他为阿尔弗雷德。也不会想要在这时候拉他一把。英国曾经的存在确实改变了那么多东西。但曾经两个字，是不能在阿尔弗雷德面前提的。

爱情，亲情，这些东西对于意识体来说都太过“人性”。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟都太过“人性”。亚瑟总被认为是敏感的那一个，但其实阿尔弗雷德才是更情绪化。他的张扬是在他接受自己丰沛的情绪的条件之上的。亚瑟更小心，因为他更清醒。阿尔弗雷德享受着人性，亚瑟压抑着人性。两者都可以是弱点。马修了解阿尔弗雷德，所以当他发现了另一个亚瑟的存在的时候，他一下子警觉了起来。

如果说亚瑟走后的阿尔弗雷德在深渊边徘徊，那么赫菲斯托斯计划无异于深渊里亮起了一盏唤他的灯。他为自己燃起来的，所以一步步这么踏了进去。

伯纳德的电话在他的特殊列表里。铃声一响，很快就接了起来。

“加拿大先生，”伯纳德在电话那头说，“美国先生今天还是没有来办公室。”

“好的，谢谢通知。”

美国的号码不在服务区。但这不应该，布理镇自1月1日起就闭园整修，还未开放。他没有理由不在有信号的地方。

马修有些急躁起来，他在房间里兜圈子，通讯录里翻了一通，还是没想好问谁。手机又响了一下，是伯纳德的信息，附着一个无线电频道，是白宫的私用频道之一。他没有这个权利去过问美国在干什么，加拿大也没有，但是马修有。

阿尔弗雷德有些后悔穿着这双皮鞋来，但这双鞋才配他这身西装领带。如果他胡乱蹬了一双运动鞋，英国可能会生气，然后本来就不多的时间会被他花在数落他不会照顾自己上。所以他肯定要穿这双鞋的。他只后悔没能花时间好好挑一身西装。如果不是临时起意，他本可以换一身行头，然后配上一双更舒服的皮鞋。最好还是英国送给他的那双皮鞋。

晚了。他叹了口气。然后后知后觉地发现自己吐出了这一直不敢说的两个字。哪怕他指的本不是鞋。

他烦躁地在草地上踏了两步，好像要把刚才的话踩碎埋掉然后当作没说过一样。

这里的草很高，很肆意地长着，还开着零碎的花。他觉得自己认出了蒲公英的叶子，但不是很确定。草叶的长度一直到他的膝盖，太长了，于是垂下来，使得它们更厚了，风起，悉悉嗦嗦的声音轻盈又巨大。像是在拥抱，又想是在抗拒。

阿尔弗雷德不确定地往前又跨了一步，小心翼翼地，又一步，然后大踏步地往前走。他面前是个小斜坡，用这双不合脚的鞋走上去有些费力。他慢慢一步步爬上坡顶，好像还瞄到了一对野兔。太阳直射下来，没有遮蔽物，他很快出了一身汗。如果有云就好了，不过还好没有下雨。虽然以前在他的印象里好像总是在下雨。

他停在坡顶向下望，海水泛着光，远处海天一线模糊着摆在天际，像是白色纸盒的一条缝。阿尔弗雷德想把它揭开，把天际揭开，把世界揭开。他总是有那么多奇怪的念头，但亚瑟总能懂。他曾经也想揭开这天地，就在他觉得自己无所不能的时候。他总是很容易将现在的自己和他小时候的英国的表情重合起来，那样的不可一世，那样的跋扈张扬。

“I am the King of the world!” 他学着杰克喊。但这次没有人用胳膊肘戳他的肋骨叫他不要那么幼稚。

他等了一会儿，等到了有人喊他。喊的是毕恭毕敬的“美国先生”。

飞行员挥舞着双臂示意他回来，幅度大得像是要把自己甩出去。阿尔弗雷德穿过草丛回去，裤腿不知什么时候已经被划开了。飞行员递给他一个带着话筒的耳机。

“这里是美国，请讲。”

“阿尔弗雷德。”

马修的声音从耳机里传出来的时候，阿尔弗雷德愣了一下。

“马修… 找我有急事吗？”

“阿尔弗雷德… 你现在在...”

“我在英国。”

大西洋环抱的一座岛，曾经的苏格兰高地上，草木丰茂，没有人迹。这里是真正的英国土地。

马修在联系到飞行员的时候就已经知道了，但没想过阿尔弗雷德会回答得那么轻松。他沉默了片刻，重新开口道：“你好几天没去白宫了。”

“是的。”

“是我让伯纳德通知我的。”

“我知道。”

“阿尔弗雷德，我知道你后来又去了布理镇好多次。”

阿尔弗雷德的脑海里闪过那双波澜不惊的绿眼睛，还有那个情不自禁的吻。或许不只那一个吻。

“…你特地联系我就是为了说这个吗？”

“……” 

“这是我的自由。我不记得我答应过你不再见亚瑟的。”

“你叫他亚瑟？”

“不然叫他什么？那里全都是机器人，但我就是去找他的，你不就是想听这个吗？”

“你别对我发脾气，这不公...”

“不公平？这个世道公平过吗？”阿尔弗雷德感觉自己逐渐无法自制，“不要来教训我，你...”

“我是你的家人！”在阿尔弗雷德的记忆里，马修从未如此吼过他，“阿尔弗雷德！到底发生了什么事？”

他做了几个深呼吸，听到马修的声音在抖，在问他。

“英国先生走的时候到底发生了什么事？”

“你为什么要这么生自己的气？”

“他死了。”阿尔弗雷德听见自己的声音回答道，“他死了。”

“还有呢？阿尔弗雷德？”

飞行员早已走到几十米开外的地方等他。他拉近话筒靠近嘴边，像是一个犯错的孩子。

“是我把他送进那个病房的。”

“嗯。”

“他身体不舒服，他吐血了。”

“这我知道。”

“我找到他的时候他在伦敦街的公寓里。”

“等等，英国先生后来不是一直住在你的别墅吗？”

沉默。马修知道阿尔弗雷德还在，他的呼吸喷在话筒上，一下一下。他耐心地等着，直到耳机里传来一声长长的吐息，接着的是仿佛喉咙口挤出来的嘶哑声音，带着哭腔。

“他离开了。马修，他恨我。”

马修还来不及说什么，阿尔弗雷德的声音又传了过来，很轻，像是空气。

“可是我爱他。”

 

园区自圣诞节以来进行的闭园整修尾声将近。新一轮轮换也调整完毕。机器人们的记忆被覆盖，故事被重写，数据为了符合新的设定和背景进行了调整。新区暗港开放。这里是年轻人的乐园，寻求刺激的不二之地。虽然每个城市都有自己的酒吧红灯区和深夜派对，这样的刺激却总是不会过时。酒精，致幻剂，大分贝的音乐和没有边界的舞池。很难说厕所隔间的隔音做得那么糟糕到底是故意的还是偷工减料，但毫无疑问，这里的受众明确，是绝对不会使投资人失望的一块“乐土”。如果厌烦了平静祥和的英国小镇风情，何不也体验一番摇滚诞生地所特有的疯狂？这里是合法合理的边缘世界，是一颗任人采撷但没有后顾之忧的禁果。Dr. X并不反感这个区域，也并没有很感兴趣。阿尔弗雷德和他的交易里只包括布理镇本区的那部分，还有那位机器人。六个月的轮换不是太频繁，新区的很多设计又需要他的加班赶工，所以大概是情有可原，他出现了一个纰漏。

于是小镇区边缘的红房子里住进了一个面生的姑娘，她在圣奥古斯特庆典上帮忙领唱诗班的孩子们。而暗港的“透明”酒吧里多了一位金色头发的酒保，晚上十一点准时候在吧台后。如果你为他带一支他喜爱颜色的玫瑰，那么他会回赠你一小杯玛格丽特，如果你碰巧猜对了他的名字，他会飞你一个吻。他的眼睛是祖母绿的颜色，映着身后一排玻璃器皿里的液体，仿佛也是一盅陈酿。他勾着嘴角笑，腕扣永远都不好好扣紧，举手投足间露出白皙的手臂，还有彩色射灯下的黑色背心。他无疑将成为深夜这间暗港酒吧里最抓人眼球的存在。如果你是熟客，他一定会记住你，只要敲敲桌子，他的目光会立时放到你身上。

“奥利弗亲爱的，一杯马提尼。”

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

大概是搬进阿尔弗雷德的公寓一个月左右，有一天早晨，亚瑟难得睡了一个好觉，一晚上没有乱梦也没有惊醒，睁开眼第一件想起来的事是昨天阿尔弗雷德好像买回来了新的茶叶，也在冰箱里补充了牛奶。可以用一杯英式茶开始一天，这个念头有一种熟悉的安心感。他利落地起身，习惯性往左边下了床，想去摸自己的手表却摸了个空。这间客房的床头柜在右边，和他家不一样。心沉了下去。这是他第一次发现自己原来已经习惯了新的生活。

人们总是说换个环境会好一些，换个生活就能重新开始。新家，新工作，新名字，新生活，新环境。带着“新”的东西总是好的，哪怕有挫折也像是为了弥补太美满而必然会有的缺憾。换个环境，好像一切问题都能解决，被抛却在过去的生活里，逃离那里，逃离过去，仿佛就能自由。

他原本不是很容易适应新环境的人，但过去的几年实在太令他疲惫，以至于在美国的生活像是在避世。英国舍弃土地并到美国已是定局，他无能为力，所能做的大概是尽可能听更多的声音，英国人的声音。但大多数时候，冲着他来的都只是无意义的抱怨和指责。情绪太沉重，他尽力把砸到身上的一块块石头拾起来揣在怀里，但他走不动了。即使是战争最紧张的时候，他也没有这么累过。

他躲在阿尔弗雷德家里，在他的“新生活”里，像一株新培的绿植试性地生出了一点细微的根。他后知后觉地发现自己在刻意保持沉郁的心情，自觉远离了那些能让自己开心的事情。他躲着阳光，躲着四月暖春，把自己拧成一个无解的莫比乌斯环，然后笃定要就这么活到底。他对自己苛责，让自己痛苦，仿佛如果他痛苦，英国就能不那么痛苦，仿佛他的痛苦能为英国放弃国土的决定增添那么一点点合理性。他大概是在一厢情愿地希望，他都已经那么痛苦了，国民能不能高兴一些？可他的痛苦只是他一个人的痛苦。疗愈伤痛的是时间，不是他的痛苦。他在自虐，以求不那么愧疚。毕竟一个月和几个世纪比起来太短太短，让他徒生出消不尽的歉意。他离开英国大陆的每一个笑容都像是对于自己国家的背叛，他在美国大陆的每一分不适应都能减轻这份愧疚。他在自我折磨，也在自我安慰。如果他还是和几百年前那样孑孑然，那么他大概永远不会想把自己从殉道者的角色里拽出来。

可他的生命里还绑着一个阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德爱他。而爱是救赎。自私的，不顾一切的救赎。

那天门铃响的时候，亚瑟以为是自己预定的书到了，所以快递员递给他一个一握大小的包裹的时候他愣了一下才接过去。他原本以为是阿尔弗雷德的新耳机，或者是补他上次掉的那枚袖扣。但都不是。盒子里是一对戒指，银色，刻着他和阿尔弗雷德的首字母，没有别的装饰。他恍惚地捡起那枚刻着自己缩写的戒指试着套上无名指。它妥帖地箍在他的手指上。亚瑟看着自己手，好像在辨识这到底是谁的东西。

出于阿尔弗雷德身份的敏感性考虑，这里的隔音比一般的房子做得更好一些。太好了一些。整个房子仿佛只有那座老座钟是活着的，别的声响都被吸进了墙壁里，包括他的呼吸。他张开嘴想说点什么，也可能真的说了什么，但他听不到自己的声音。他只能听见那钟摆，一下，一下，一秒，两秒。这是时间的声音吗？是时间掩去了他的声音，夺走了他的喉舌吗？他好像念了一声阿尔弗雷德的名字，却像是在捕捉钟摆的回响。他不能确定上一秒的自己在哪里，仿佛钟摆的每一记声响都敲碎了此刻的他，而下一刻的他也只是存在在下一刻而已。他不知道如何形容这种感觉，甚至没办法确认自己确实感受到了这样的感觉。刚才那一声阿尔弗雷德好像已经是千万重世界交叠以外的东西了。他觉得什么都很遥远，自己也很遥远，随时会消失。但座钟的钟摆声把他拴在了这里，听觉是他唯一残存的与这个世界的联系。但又不止那钟摆声。

他用带着戒指的手按在自己的心上口，后知后觉地感受到了自己胸腔内的心跳。

戒指不重，却像是给他的手指上了一道锁，染上了温度的金属牵动着他的皮肤，让他整个左手的动作都有些无所适从。他去够自己的茶杯的时候无意撞上了杯壁，细微的清脆声响，欢悦得如同晨光。他把杯子递到嘴边，发现茶已经凉了不知多久了，苦味有些散出来，抵在舌侧。厨房在屋子的那头，他来来回回绕了两圈，分别把茶杯喝了茶壶拿回去，多此一举，更像是在给自己找事情做，空着一只戴戒指的手。洗茶具的时候将它取下来，拭净手又不是很自然地再套上去，亚瑟好像从没有过念头要让它回到戒指盒里。他又在房子里绕了两圈找一本不记得有没有带来的书，左手拇指总不自觉绕到戒指处拨它，像是拨一个老式电话机，等再一圈转回来，耳边好像就能听到声音。

电话。他想起了什么，抄起自己的手机翻到通讯录，虽然阿尔弗雷德的名字托拼写的福排得还算靠前，他还是偷偷把自己设置为唯一一个特殊联系人。亚瑟一直没去改它。他该给他打个电话。他想说什么？问他为什么要特地定做这对戒指？这样听上去像是不高兴，但他真的没有不高兴。他的情绪翻涌着，很复杂，但他没有不高兴。

早上用掉了最后一块方糖，明天阿尔弗雷德的咖啡和他的茶都需要糖。他只需要揪住这么一个理由，趁自己多想前按下了拨号键。

阿尔弗雷德很快就接了电话，语气很兴奋。他第一次在这个时候主动联系他。亚瑟觉得自己的心脏再次被戳了一下。

“亚瑟？”

“戒指，我收到了。”他听到自己脱口而出，“为什么？”

阿尔弗雷德显然把送货时间忘到了脑后。

“亚瑟，我，”他几乎咬到了自己的舌头，“我只是想… ”

他停了下来。亚瑟等着他。

“大概只是想让你安心一些。”

他们不需要戒指所代表的婚姻契约，也不会在意它所代表的枷锁，时间和羁绊比戒指远来得有力量。但戒指本身的意义在他们之间又是什么？

“你晚上总是睡得不太好，我只是觉得如果这里能再像你的家一点，大概你会更放松。但家里已经没什么别的能改的了，我记得的你的习惯和喜好都已经在家里了，但你还是不像在你原来的房子里那么放松。”

“我问了几个心理医生，他们说大概是归属感，建立联系什么的，能更好适应新的环境。”

“所以我想，是不是可以把我给你，这样的联系是不是更让那里更像家一些。”

亚瑟这段时间睡眠浅，但也没察觉阿尔弗雷德晚上曾经来过他房间。

“还有就是… ”阿尔弗雷德加快了语速，“你总是不开心，有时候都怕你忘了还有我爱你。”

阿尔弗雷德说完这句话之后，亚瑟沉默了很久，久到他看了好几眼屏幕，确定不是已经结束了通话。他不安起来，不确定自己是不是又戳到了他什么痛处，是“家”？还是“归属感”？但他所有的话都是真心的。他试探性地喊亚瑟的名字，耳机里传来了一句似乎并不相干的回话。

“糖没了。”

“糖？”

“回家的时候记得买方糖。”

“啊…好”

“嗯，那就这样。”

“晚上见？”

“晚上见。”

阿尔弗雷德回家的时候耽搁了一下，有些晚了，到家的时候亚瑟没缩回自己的房间，而是在沙发上看书。他从冰箱里抽出一包速食放进烤箱里加热，桌子上亚瑟的餐具已经收拾干净了，桌子边摆着那个意料外的戒指盒。阿尔弗雷德偷偷往客厅望了一眼，望不到亚瑟的手，才有些忐忑地去开那个盒子，发现只剩下自己的那枚心甘情愿地躺在那里。

他冲到亚瑟面前，发现对方的耳朵红了，左手不自然地搭在膝盖上，戒指反光，晃眼。他抬起头瞄了他一眼，迅速移开了目光。阿尔弗雷德没怎么思考就知道他会说什么，肯定是一句口是心非的推诿，别以为戴上了戒指就怎么样了云云。

“不就是戒指… 别以为这样我就默认这里以后一直就是家了还是怎么样…”

话被猛扑上来的拥抱打断，可怜的丁尼生还来不及逃走，被锁在两个人心脏之间，还平白折了书页。亚瑟被死死压在沙发上，陷在软塌塌的沙发里无法使劲。阿尔弗雷德把头埋在他的肩胛处，发出一声湿漉漉的叫喊。

“阿尔弗？”亚瑟没听清。

“我爱你。”他猛地抬起头，“我爱你我爱你我爱你！！！如果早就知道你想听这句话我就天天缠着你说，说到你每时每刻都记得，说到你梦里也没办法忘记！我爱你！我爱你！！”

他按住亚瑟推他的手，乱七八糟地凑上来吻他的脸颊他的眼睛他的额头他的耳朵他的嘴唇。亚瑟揪着他的袖子，感觉天旋地转，被拢在阿尔弗雷德的吻里无法呼吸。他只是吻他，虔诚地像是在祷谢神灵让愿望成真，像是在吻神像，并没有要求任何回应。亚瑟心里一酸，他不能再假装自己是独活了，他在痛苦这件事也令阿尔弗雷德痛苦着。他不希望这样。他微微扭过头想去回吻阿尔弗雷德，却因为他太没有章法的吻而找不到位置，恰巧阿尔弗雷德也在找他的嘴，两个人兜兜转转地胡乱绕了几圈，突然都笑了出来。

像是哗啦一下拉开了密闭的帘，天光就这么倾泻下来。说“高兴”太浅，说“如释重负”又不仅于此，大概只有从前觉得太廉价太俗气的“幸福”才恰如其分。亚瑟贴上阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，想，太幸福，太美好，大概连失去了故土的英国都能原谅他把自己此刻的忘乎所以。他只想为自己贪这么一点点而已。

笑声，家里开始有了笑声。然后是拌嘴，然后是吵闹，然后是喧哗，再是同归于好。隔音的墙壁仿佛一下子失效，走到哪里都能听到阿尔弗雷德叫他的声音。他原来可以那么吵的，亚瑟有些嫌弃地去堵他的嘴，别叫了我听到了。如果他们在不同楼层而他分不开身，就会变成两个人的对吼。天哪，生活能多琐碎。糖没了，牛奶过期了，别再买这个牌子的麦片了；别赤脚踩在阳台上再踩上地毯，别洗完头就在沙发上呼噜着水渍；游戏碟放哪里了，一起来玩吗，你不会是怕输吧，谁怕谁；植物死了，我就说你养不好，明明是土的原因，那你养一个北美植物不行吗。他从前到底是多沉闷才会觉得这里安静？阿尔弗雷德也敛着陪他一起安静。他偶尔把自己抽离出来的时候会想，就这样了吧，右手去旋那戒指，时间真的能解决一切。

英国移民在美国生下根来，安居落户，原本相似的社会体系和生活环境很好地铺垫了他们的融入，第一代移民适应得比他预想得好很多，这种趋势下去，第二代第三代会越来越好。更多的人开始投入自己的生活，怨愤虽然还在但已经不是他们的重心了，英伦半岛也确实逐年下沉着。迁移在继续，政策需要调整，和美国政府需要磨合，他也有忙碌到几天不着家的时候。但他还活着，失去了国土都没能让他消失，他生于意志，其名为意志，英国长远的历史和文化不会就这么简单泯灭，他还能活下去，他还有爱人，还有阿尔弗雷德。

他已在绝境走过一遭了。他的骨血已经被揉碎重铸了。这个世界，甚至是神，还能对他怎么样呢？

答案是镜子里的自己告诉他的。一个模糊迷蒙的早晨，亚瑟望向镜子的时候，以为自己在做梦。镜子里的他有哪里不对劲。他的目光在镜子里的自己周身扫过，最后不情不愿地落到自己的眼睛处。他与镜子里的自己对视，手去擦那玻璃，发出嘲讽的摩擦声。他揉自己的眼睛，像是要揉碎它，用力到戒指在在脸颊处的皮肤留下红痕，毛细血管破裂，泛出斑斑点点的红色。

氛围变了，仿佛之前的时光都不过大梦一场，阿尔弗雷德觉得亚瑟又开始躲他。早上不再在餐桌见面，晚上也错开时间洗漱，他一个星期都没有和他打过照面了。他今天回家不晚，甚至加快速度处理了一些琐事然后提前了一些，还是没赶上和亚瑟一起吃晚饭。家里只有餐厅亮着灯。但亚瑟没躲到房间里去，他在沙发上睡着了，皱着眉头像是又回到了几年前刚住在这里的时候那样，连梦境都是不安的。阿尔弗雷德很想摇醒他然后问问他，或者吻吻他。但他最后只是去客房拿了一条毯子给他披上。

大概是他为他披毯子的时候背着光投下阴影，没等碰到亚瑟，他就惊醒了，仿佛刚逃离一个噩梦，或者堕入了一个噩梦。惶恐，惊愕，不安，恐惧，亚瑟眼睛里的表情很陌生，甚至带着阿尔弗雷德不敢辨识出的别的情绪，比如抗拒，比如嫌恶。亚瑟仅余的一只祖母绿眼眸里也有着同样的情绪，但没有另一只眼里的那样刺人。那枚和阿尔弗雷德如出一辙的湛蓝眼眸，仿佛嵌在亚瑟身上的另一个个体，映着同样陌生的情绪，却也没有那么格格不入，好像一直以来这只眼睛就应该是蓝色的。这才是最可怕的事。

 

TBC


End file.
